Make Me Real
by jennnn228
Summary: I have my best friend. But the funny thing is nobody can see him. Isn't that odd? Now everyone sees what used to be imaginary and I can't tell what's real from fake. -Rated for mature contant. R&R
1. Twisted

**Make Me Real **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters involved in this story (unfortunately. Hey a girl can dream) There will be violence, adult themes, you know grown up content. I have forewarned you. This story is immensely twisted and I am surprised I stayed sane writing this.

Hope you enjoy and review! I love the critique3

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I hate this wretched willow soul of mine, patiently enduring, plaited or twisted by other hands."<strong>_  
><em><strong> Karin Boye<br>**_

I was never like the other kids.

Sure I went to school, got good grades, laughed, cried, the whole shebang. I went to the movies, shopped, ate ramen, trained, and looked to be like any other genin in Konoha. But unlike all the other kids, I had my best friend.

Only the strangest part is that no one else could see him. Isn't that odd?

He had been my best friend since I could remember.

* * *

><p>I was eight years old and a loner.<p>

Kids teased me about the size of my forehead which usually sent me running in tears to my mother. This time I didn't want her comforting words or her pained expression.

I was tired of being alone and hurt by the others.

Why did they have to be so cruel? I had never hurt anyone before. I didn't lie or steal. I considered myself an easy person to get along with. So why was I tortured for one physical flaw if my personality overshadowed that one detail?

I pondered this as I sat beneath my favorite cherry blossom tree. They always bloomed so beautifully and in abundance. But there was something about that one tree overlooking the mass of oak outstretching and making a green horizon that reminded me of myself.

There was no other plant to keep it company through the roughest winters or the terrifying storms. Nor were there any to behold the beauty and wonder of the other fellow siblings of nature.

It stood alone and strong on that hill, roots grounded deep into the earth. That is where we differed. I was not strong or grounded like the tree above my head. I felt more like the cherry blossoms that floated down from their perch on its twisted arms.

They looked so graceful, almost as though they were dancing their way to the grass below. I could only dream of having such grace, such carelessness as they met the soft green blades that waited to cushion their plummet to unexplored territory.

My emerald eyes stung from the tears I had shed on the way there. I felt weak for letting their taunts get to me but I was only one person, and a child at that. With a sigh I turned over, my pink locks a sharp contrast to the grass beneath me. I wondered if it would always be like this.

If I would go through an endless cycle all because I wasn't the epitome of perfection.

Just as another treacherous tear slid down my pale cheek I heard footsteps approaching me. The rustling of grass beneath feet called my attention as I sat up. What or exactly who I saw would change my life completely.

A boy that looked about my age came walking towards me.

He seemed so much different then the other children and I didn't remember seeing him in the Academy. Crimson hair sat atop his head in a wild disarray that looked as untamed as the elements. His eyes were the color of sea foam, pale but never dull. They were outlined with thick black lines which drew more attention to their amazing ocean hue. He wore a large gourd on his back, what it held was unbeknown to me.

He had this dark aura about it that emitted power and dominance. He was certainly a stark contrast to the lightheartedness of the surrounding area.

I watched with curious eyes as he came to a stop a few feet in front of me. There was no life behind his expression. It was almost as if his body were an empty shell moving of its own accord. I stared into the jade pools and saw a reflection of myself. Almost as though I were trying to capture my image in stained glass.

There was something about his eyes that reminded me of the tides. They kept pulling me in, their intention unknown. But I didn't care. I didn't know if I would float along with it or be dragged under. All I knew is that this boy peaked my interest.

And that was difficult to do.

Usually I was very skilled in reading people. Even at an early age I could tell when people were uncomfortable or upset. Even my own mother had taken notice of my unusual sixth sense and how mature I was for my age. People seemed predictable and therefore I was never taken aback by their actions or words. But this boy...

His blank expression to anyone else would have caused them to alienate from him or even strike fear. To me it only made me curious. I suddenly felt the urge to want to know everything and anything about him. It didn't matter if it was as important as his origin or as trivial as his favorite color.

I wanted to peal back the white canvass and see the workings behind this painting.

He remained silent and I wondered if he had turned to stone right before my eyes. I licked my dry lips in anticipation and spoke. "Who are you?" He didn't answer.I tilted my head to the side and almost whispered the words, "Are you like me? Are you all alone too?" My lips trembled and my hands began to sweat from under his gaze.

Before I could utter another word, he placed his large gourd against the bark and sat down. I watched him, waiting for him to say something.

Anything.

Instead he merely looked at me and gave a nod, his eyes narrowing. My heart seemed to clench in my chest and a wave of compassion spread throughout my fragile form.

I knew the pain. I endured it. But even though it should have made me bitter I would never wish it on anyone.

Not even the people who inflicted it onto me everyday.

I looked down and noticed for the first time that I had dug my fingers into the dirt, pallid fingers grasping almost desperately at the blades of the eyed shone with pain as I whispered an apology. He didn't reply to my saddened voice but merely gazed almost thoughtfully at the rosin blossoms. He had the same expression from before but for some reason it seemed almost peaceful in my eyes.

I stood from my place and stood so I was right in front of him. His attention immediately turned to me and his body tensed. Jade eyes narrowed in suspicion and I could tell he was trying to unravel my intentions. I squatted down on my knees so that we were at eye level with one another.

I smiled, closing my eyes and proclaimed, "Don't worry. I'm all alone too. If you want I'll be the best friend you ever had." I could hear his sharp intake of breath as my proclamation hung in the air between us.

I opened my eyes to his wide ones, for once his face lacked its stoic mask.

I sat criss crossed and leaned my elbows on my knees. "My name is Haruno Sakura but you can just call me Sakura. What's yours?" He seemed to hesitate, eyes taking in my every action as though he expected me to grow into some three eyed monster. I waited patiently, a smile plastered to my face. After what seemed like an eternity, his deep voice filled the void. "Gaara"

His voice seemed very mature for someone his age but for some odd reason it suited him. My smiled brightened as I chirped, "May I call you Gaara-kun?" He seemed even more surprised but hid it well. His short nod filled me with joy. "Well it's nice to meet you Gaara-kun. I've never seen you around. Did you just move here?" He shook his head and placed his arm on the leg that was bent.

I could already tell he was a person of few words. "Well...where do you live?" I asked curiously. At that he stood from his place, his fists clenching at his sides. "Far away" was his answer before he threw his gourd over his back and walked off without another word. I stared after him wondering why he left so sudden.

'_Maybe I was talking too much_?'

Well it would not have surprised me. I may have been alone most of the time but I could sure talk the night into day if I wanted.

I stood from my place and ran, hoping to catch him. But as I neared the lip of the hill, he was nowhere in sight. '_Man he must be really fast_.'

I half ran, half skipped back to my house. I had never felt so light before. Almost like a feather among lead as I moved in between the busy streets filled with Konoha's residents. I could see people watching me with a perplexed expression but couldn't bring myself to care.

I had a friend! Someone who didn't care about how big my forehead was or if I was strange.

Because Gaara-kun seemed just as alien as I was. Maybe we came from a different planet. Maybe we came from meteorites that fell on two opposite poles of the earth, only to be joined by the magnetism of our destined friendship.

Maybe we were just both weird.

Whatever it was filled me with happiness. I hurriedly opened the front door to my house, only pausing to take off my shoes at the door. "Mama I'm home!" I called out. "In here!" she called to me from the kitchen. She was washing dishes, her pink hair tied into a tight bun. She wore a faded red apron around her waist.

Her image was the perfect example of a housewife.

I walked to her and smiled brightly. "Hi mama. What have you been up to?" I already knew the answer to that but liked to ask anyways.

She stacked another dish onto the marble counter and smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. "Oh just cleaning around the house. Laundry and such. How was school?"

My face became downcast for a moment but I pushed it away. I did not want it blackening my mood. "I passed my exam with a really high score" I hoped she wouldn't notice how a didn't answer her question. "That's wonderful dear" came her reply. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

I definitely did not get my perceptiveness from my mother.

I clasped my hands behind my back, practically bursting with excitement. "And I made a friend today!" I exclaimed. This made her turn to me, a wide smile on her face. "Really? How nice. Where did you meet them?"

I didn't want my mother to know about my sanctuary so I lied and told her, "I met him at...the ramen shack." She smiled and turned back to the dish in her hand. "Well you should invite him and his family over for dinner. What's his name?" I leaned forward and backward on my heels and smiled at the image of him in my head.

"His name is Gaara."

At that moment the plate in my mother's hand fell and crashed against the floor. Her whole body tensed, almost as though if I reached out to her she would shatter. My eyes took in her clenched hands clutching the edge of the sink, her intense posture and the slight tremor that ran along her frame.

My eyes drifted to the broken plate that lay in pieces by her feet. I swallowed passed the lump in my throat while trying to steady my racing heart.

"Mama?" I called out tentatively. She turned to me, harshly gripping my shoulders. Her eyes shone with horror as she nearly shook the life out of me. "He's here in Konoha? Did he hurt you? Where is he staying?" I could only stare with incredulous eyes as she shot one question after the other. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"No he didn't hurt me mama. He said he doesn't live here. He said he lives far away. Are you okay mama?"

Her hold on me loosened as she seemed to get a grip on reality. She turned away from me, gasping. "I...I'm sorry dear. I just thought..." her voice drifted away as she clutched to the fabric of her apron. She turned towards the kitchen window and breathed deeply. "Why don't you go read on your room. I'll clean up." Her voice was devoid of emotion. It was unlike her.

I nodded slowly and walked to my room. A thick layer of confusion blanketed my thoughts as I tried to wrap my mind around what just happened.

I didn't know it would be the beginning that divided my mother and me. I could never guess how much it would change me and my perspective. Most of all, I didn't see how twisted my world would be.

How twisted _he_ would make it...

How perfectly maimed...

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah so I took an idea for an old story and made a new one. I hope it comes out alright. Thanks for reading :)<p> 


	2. What defines Real?

_**Illusions commend themselves to us because they save us pain and allow us to enjoy pleasure instead. We must therefore accept it without complaint when they sometimes collide with a bit of reality against which they are dashed to pieces.**_

_** ~Sigmund Freud**_

* * *

><p>My mother kept close tabs on me after that. I was to report straight home after school everyday. I couldn't understand what had made her suddenly overprotective. She never spoke of any criminals in the streets or natural disasters. She would only tell me it was for my safety.<p>

Whatever that meant.

We also didn't speak about my new friend. Whenever I tried bringing it up with her she would display the same horrific reaction as when I spoke his name. She told me to just forget about him. That he wasn't a very good friend to have at all.

I answered that she knew nothing about him and therefore had no right to judge.

Slowly but surely the rift between us grew and grew with each passing day. I was so angry at her from keeping me from the only friend I've made. The only person who understood my situation. Hatred took root in my heart, no matter how much I tried not to feed it the darkness and crimson wine it wanted.

I was all alone again.

And it was all her fault.

At school, nothing changed. I was still teased and I still attained high scores on every project I completed. But for some reason it all felt redundant to me. Got to school, get teased, finish work, get teased some more, go home and crawl into bed staring at the ceiling and wondering what Gaara's doing and if he notices my sudden disappearance.

Meals were passed in silence. Sometimes my mother would ask how school went.

I would ignore her.

One evening when we were seated at the dinner table, everything was going the same has it had been for more than a few weeks.

That is until I saw him again.

He was leaning against the wall as if he had been there the whole time. Immediately the fork that had been in my hand fell with a clang on my plate. My mother looked up at me and noticed my widened eyes. "What's wrong dear?" she asked with concern. I opened and closed my mouth several times but found no words had come out.

He was in my house! What would my mother do? Would she send him away?

Panic rose in my chest at the thought. I would lose my only friend. Surely he would stick around after that. My gaze flickered from blue to green, pleading at him to go hide.

'Hide! If she sees you she won't let you be my friend anymore!' my mind screamed.

A smirk of mischief appeared on his face and it was the first time I had ever seen his lips quirk in anything but a frown. Although I had only seen him once I could tell this was a rare sight indeed.

My face contorted into that of confusion. Why was he smiling at me? Wasn't he afraid he was going to get caught? The concern on my mother's face only deepened by my silence. I couldn't tear my eyes away from that mischievous smirk gracing his lips.

The racing of my heart only quickened as my mother, to my horror, slowly turned in the direction where he currently stood. My breath caught in my throat, pulse completely stopped. She was going to yell at him and tell him to never come back.

She was going to take away my lone companion.

I stared at her, my countenance screaming with turmoil. My breathing seemed so much louder now that the entire world had fallen away and all that was left was the boy on the wall and my mother who was staring right at him. Slowly she turned to me in bewilderment. I held my breath, knowing at any moment she was going to burst.

It was almost like waiting for dynamite after it was lit or a glass after it has fallen. You could only watch as it made it's way to the grand finale.

The explosion...the crash...

"Honey what are you staring at?" she asked.

Now I was the one who sported the disturbed facade.

How could she not see him? She acted like he wasn't standing right behind her. I turned my disoriented gaze on Gaara but his expression remained the same.

"D-don't you s-see him?" I stuttered.

My mother merely shook her head, a frown marring her features. "See who? What are you talking about?" I pointed behind her, my hand shaking. "Gaara. He's standing right behind you" She turned to where I pointed then back to me.

He still stood there, unmoved and unabashed by the fact that my mother was staring right at him and acted like he were invisible. She twisted in her seat before giving me a stern look.

"Sakura you do not play like that. There is no one there."

I stood abruptly from my chair and almost knocked over my unfinished food. "I'm not lying!" I shouted. "He is standing right behind you mama. Don't you see him?"

Her eyes hardened as she slammed her hands down on the table. "Sakura!" I paused, the hand that was pointing at him lay limp at my side. Her blue eyes swam with anger. "Do not raise your voice at me. There is no one there. Now sit down and finish your pasta." My head hung low, tears blurring my vision.

She didn't believe me.

How could she not when he was in her line of site?

"I'm not that hungry. May I be excused?" I heard myself mutter without conviction. She sighed and waved her hand, dismissing me. I swiftly walked from the dining room, only pausing to look at the spot where Gaara had stood.

He was no longer there.

* * *

><p>I climbed up the stairs to my room and locked myself in. It just didn't make sense. Was I crazy? Had I conjured up some random person to end my solitude? A thousand questions ran through my head.<p>

All of them unanswered.

I threw myself onto my bed, my powder pink comforter cushioning my fall. It was too much to take in. Surely there must have been some kind of explanation. I stared up at the glow and the dark stars my mother had glued onto my ceiling to appear as a night sky. They glowed an iridescent green in the darkness of my room for I hadn't even bothered to turn on the lights.

I found I rather enjoyed the dark. Everything seemed more beautiful, more alive.

A sigh escaped from pink lips, lids closing on emerald eyes.

_'Did I just make up someone so I wouldn't be alone? Will no one truly be my friend?' _

The sound of footsteps awakened me from my thoughts. Thinking it was my mother coming to have a talk with me I groaned and turned over. Hopefully if she thought I had fallen asleep it would prolong the time before she gave the tension filled lecture I would be sure to receive.

The footsteps did not stop at my door as I thought they would. They continued into my room as though there was not solid wood in between.

My eyes shot open, head snapping towards the currently locked door. I didn't need to turn on the lights to know who stood there. I could make out the shape of a large gourd and rigid posture that I knew belonged to one person. I slowly sat up in my bed, my eyes still wide from shock.

My hand flew over my chest to where my heart had begun to go into overdrive. He didn't say anything, just stood there staring at me. He no longer wore a smirk from what I could see. Instead his expression was almost thoughtful in my eyes.

My other hand held the pink quilt tightly, knuckles turning white. My focus dropped to the white tiled floor of my bedroom.

"Why can't mama see you Gaara-kun? Are you.." I paused, trying to find the right words. "Are you even real?" I whispered.

The silence that followed was decorated with ornaments of tension and anticipation. The hand that held the fabric did not loosen its hold. The hand at my heart fell to my lap. I bit my lip, eyes brimming over with tears.

I really was crazy. I was probably just talking to myself at the moment. How could I have possibly expected an answer? I shook my head, my pink bangs shielding my eyes.

Maybe everyone was right about me. Maybe I was just a freak. The word alone ripped a sob from my mouth, my hand flying up to cover my lips.

No wonder no one wanted to be my friend.

I wasn't normal. I was a freak.

They were right to keep their distance, to point out my flaws.

I hunched over in anguish, making an effort to keep my sobs as quiet as I could. Tears spilled over my cheeks, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. I squeezed my eyes shut and wished that I could be the invisible one. I wished the whole world would just go away.

I felt something rough but gentle touch my face, catching a few fallen tears. I opened my eyes and sucked in a breath. Gaara stood a foot in front of me, his finger holding drops of moisture. He stared at his hand for a long time as though he had never seen someone cry before. I watched in fascination as he gradually brought his wet fingers up to his lips and licked them away. Jade eyes seemed pensive for a moment.

His answer shook me to my core. "Does it matter?" he asked in his velvet accent.

I felt as though I couldn't breathe. He continued to stare at me with that perplexed look. I couldn't find an answer to that as I stared back into the sea foam of his eyes.

I could deny it all right then. I could tell him he was just a figment of my imagination. That even I, as young as I was, understood the concept of an overactive imagination. I could pretend he never existed and accept the fact that I had stooped so low as to make up some apparition to keep me company.

But gazing passed the turbulence of my thoughts and more into the pale green waters beckoning for something I couldn't comprehend, an epiphany dawned on me.

What defines real?

Did real mean it was something we can grasp using our five senses? When everyone else could see, taste, touch, feel, and hear it too? Or did it only depend on what was real to that individual? Did it mean that just because my mother couldn't see him that he wasn't real to me?

I meditated on it for what seemed like ages. These were thoughts no other eight year old has had to face. But then again I had never been like other eight year olds. Taking in that information, my eyes broadened even more and then sparkled with determination.

I had never been like kids my age.

Hell I had never been like anyone I have ever met before. I had always been the oddball, the raven among doves. The orchid among roses.

Abnormal.

So who said I had to oblige by the rules applied to society's reality? I had never been apart of that foundation. I had never fit in amongst the norm so why should I start now? Wiping the remaining tears from my face I lifted my head and smiled brightly.

"I guess not. You're just as bit as real to me Gaara-kun. And I pinky promise to always stay your best friend no matter what." I held out my pinky to him, my smile never wavering. His eyes broadened before returning to their stoic surface.

He cositively held out his own pale digit, looking unsure what to do with it. I lightly wrapped my pink around his and giggled at the disconcerting look written all over his face.

From that day forth that promise was kept in many hues. One of them I would learn to be most familiar with would never had thought of in my room filled with dolls and children books.

It would be stained with a bittersweet taste, metallic and rusty.

How my friendship would be drowned in blue...

How it would end in blood...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay well that's all for now. Let me know what you think. Arigato!<strong>


	3. The glass has broken

**A/N: Well it certainly has been awhile and for that I apologize profusely. I haven't had a creative streak in quite some time so it took me a little longer than expected for this chapter to come around. I can only hope to not disappoint you but I won't know that until you review. So please give me some feedback on what I can work on or if you have any suggestions for the story. I am all ears (as much as anyone can be since this is the Internet.) Also I do not own Naruto or any of the characters depicted in this fanfic, other than Sakura's family and such. I shall leave this at that and see where it goes from there. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>"What happens to the wide-eyed observer when the window between reality and unreality breaks and the glass begins to fly?" ~Author Unknown<strong>_

* * *

><p>Life is an enigma in itself.<p>

There are as many answered questions as there are unanswered. It is a riddle, a puzzle that requires balance. Like a rubrics cube. You could not solve one side without having to change the other. This was how I began to see life after the acceptance of Gaara.

I had a friend, someone who would be there to hear my rambles of the insignificant meanings. Someone who would sit there and listen to my mounting obsessions and watch me grow. Someone who turned out to be like rain and sunshine to me. It didn't matter to me that no one could see him. It only meant that for the first time in my short life I had someone all to myself.

I didn't have to share him or worry about someone like Ino-pig stealing him. I didn't have to think about what my Sensei thought of his aloof demeanor or if my parents would approve. He was almost like my little secret that I never had to worry about spilling.

This analogy was no farther from what had become my own truth.

My mother had been extremely distant after that one fateful dinner. Apparently she believed I had been playing some sort of game on her. I tried to explain to her about my new blooming relationship but every time I brought it up she gave me the cold shoulder.

One day at my grandmother's house her view of my friendship took an abrupt turn. I had been sitting in a corner, muttering under my breath to Gaara who had seated himself a foot away from me, when my grandmother caught sight of my mother's displeased expression.

"Kazue can you help me in the kitchen? My ongoing age is catching up to me and the food will get burnt."

My mother shot her a confused glance before nodding and following the aged woman through the modest home. The tightness of my grandmother's voice and my mother's almost reluctant nod did not go unnoticed by either Gaara or me. "What do you think they're going to talk about?" I whispered to him quietly.

His dark rimmed eyes spared a glance in my direction before settling on the dark wooden floors. "You" he answered in his usual dark tone.

I always wondered how he could just utter one word and make it sound like there were a thousand meanings behind it. I could only guess it was because that's all he ever did.

He was pretty monotonous.

Biting my bottom lip in contemplation I looked from him to the doorway and back again. Gaara remained unmoved as a statue as I breathed in a breath and began to quietly crawl towards the hallway and around the corner to the kitchen. I could smell the sweet scent of baking in the process and could detect from the slightly citrus aroma that my grandmother was making her famous lemon sorbet.

Moving pots and shuffling footsteps caused me to pause in my decent before taking in another shaky breath and continuing. Gaara had already situated himself against the wall as though he had been there all along. I was startled for only a moment before I took my place to his right. I had yet to get used to him appearing and disappearing so suddenly.

Leaning around the corner I caught sight of my mother's indistinguishable pink hair and my grandmother's graying nest atop her head. They were both turned towards the stove, my mother was grating lemons while my grandmother washed the dishes. They looked so alike that it was almost like a mirror of time had been placed between them, showing my grandmother's past and my mother's future.

I could tell by the stiffness in my mother's shoulders that she was on edge. My grandmother turned to her after wiping her wet hands on her apron and sighed.

"I think you are taking this whole imaginary friend thing out of proportion."

My mother slammed down the grater and looked to my mother with what I could only guess was incredulity. "Out of proportion? Mom, do you even realize what this friendship could mean or what it could do to her? What if things start happening again? How am I going to cope with the aftermath when she discovers who that boy really is?"

My brow furrowed in confusion. What did she mean by who he is? She couldn't even see him much less know anything about who he was. I resisted the urge to defend the crimson haired boy sitting quietly beside me and instead listened intently to my grandmother's response.

"How are you even certain that she will ever find out? She's just a child."

My mother laugh rang without humor. "Yes a very capable child who has a knack on picking up things children shouldn't. I swear she reminds me more of Rokuro everyday..." Her voice trailed with sadness at the mention of my father's name.

He was a highly respected shinobi who never had the time to visit. It wasn't that he didn't want to or that he was being neglectful. It was just that he was always being sent on missions that took him away for long periods of time. I always asked my mother why he never just took a vacation so he could spend time with us.

She always replied with the same exasperated sigh, 'Your father could never take a vacation from his duties. That's the life of a shinobi.'

Funny how none of the other kid's parents got called on as much as mine did. I always pictured him like a keystone, without him all of Konoha would fall. I wrote him letters and sometimes we spoke on the phone. I always felt so much better after speaking with him. I hated to admit it but I was more fond of him than my mother. It was always noticeable after having a conversation with him on the phone that my mood was lighter.

But the phone calls had ended long ago and it had been such a long time since I had heard his voice brimming over with wisdom and a knowing I could never understand. He explained in a letter he sent to me that he was on an important mission that would take a long time. He had no phone to contact me through but he promised he would find a way to speak to me soon.

I had waited by the phone for weeks, my feet dangling from the kitchen counter as I sat upon its sturdy surface. I spent every afternoon like that, twiddling my thumbs and jumping whenever the ringing would break the silence. Every time I snatched it up and spoke a rushed greeting I was always met with the ever other voice besides his.

He never called but I never gave up hope that one day that corded white phone would ring and a deep voice would greet me with my special name,_**'How is my little cherry blossom doing?' **_

Snapping my attention away from the thoughts that were causing a steady ache in my chest, I watched the shadow of what could only be described as sympathy pass over my grandmother's face. She sighed, placing a wrinkling hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I'm just saying that being angsty over it isn't going to solve anything and it certainly isn't going to keep Sakura from having him as her imaginary friend."

The pink haired woman rubbed her face with her hands, looking as though the hand on her shoulders was another weight. "Then what do you propose I do? Tell her to stop having an imagination? To conjure up some other person to keep her company?"

My heart clenched at the thought but there was truth in my grandmother's words. I would never stop being Gaara's friend no matter how much my mother willed it.

Her mother shook her head, "The best advice I can give you is to just let her be. This is probably all part of the process. It was mentioned that she may have a relapse if anything were to remind her of that time. This could be just another way for her to get over it. She may be perceptive but she's young and with time all imaginary friends are thrown away and forgotten. I remember when a certain someone had an imaginary friend named Ume."

My mother groaned but a genuine small tugged at her lips. " Did you really had to remind me of that? I was only four years old."

"Yes but you were one of the most convinced four year olds I have ever seen. You could go nowhere without your precious Ume to keep you company."

Laughter filled the room that had just been layered with tension only moments ago. "Well at least my imaginary friend wasn't some estranged child from my past."

"Well you didn't have to go through such a traumatic experience. What's your excuse for having an imaginary friend you claimed came from the world on the other side of the toilet?"

My mother's laughter suddenly died on her lips and a comfortable silence settled amongst the pair. I turned away as they reclaimed their tasks in the kitchen, never mentioning what on earth they had meant by the situation.

* * *

><p>Things got better after that. My mother stopped being so negative and took my grandmother's advice to heart. She even started to ask me questions about my play dates with him.<p>

'How did your day go with Gaara? Did you guys have fun? Do you want me to set a plate for him at dinner?' It was the polar opposite of what I had expected from her. Sure I knew parents humored their kids about things but I never expected my mother to be so supportive of my interactions with Gaara. Although she was being nice about it I knew she was just waiting for the day I grew up and asked her Gaara who?

I had become smart enough to edit the adventures we went on and the topics we partook. It seemed as though my editing cut the conversations down less and less until she had the make believe impression that I had outgrown my childhood friend and in a way I was grateful for the assumption.

The truth was that my dependence on him never faltered. Sure I learned to stick up for myself when people pointed out my most blatant flaw and I had acquired many friends with my new fiery attitude. Everyone had been surprised at the way I suddenly grew a backbone one day and told those bullies they should 'stop trying to think so much because I could smell the stench of their effort.' But that didn't mean that I had forgotten about him or that I had put our friendship behind me.

It was quite the contrary as I found that I only grew more attached to him as the years progressed. I spoke to him on my long walks around the village, making any passerby think I was singing a tune. I talked my way through assignments and even sometimes during training. I even spoke to him about my arguments with Ino-pig and my crush on Uchiha Sasuke.

At first I didn't know why I had fallen for the emotionless boy with raven hair and piercing black eyes. I mean other than the fact that he was easy on the eyes, there really wasn't any endearing qualities about him. I guess it was the air of mystery that surrounded him like a thick cloak that had me curious in the first place. If it wasn't for that then maybe I would never have taken interest in such a stoic character.

Maybe.

But then I realized how alike my best friend and what turned out to become my team mate were. I compared raven to red and noticed how well they complemented each other. Both were always serious, gave off dangerous vibes, strong, aloof, and unreachable. They were both a stark contrast of the orange clad, ramen eating Naruto. When I started comparing them, I began to understand the true reason beneath my attraction.

Sasuke was Gaara reincarnate. He was a living, breathing, solid version of what Gaara could never be to me. It was nice having someone all to myself but there was just something intoxicating about capturing that same spirit in the real world. In a way I wanted the best of both worlds.

So like any other twelve year old my age, I was crushing hard on the Uchiha prodigy. I couldn't help the blush that warmed my cheeks whenever he was in close proximity. Or when he sent a bored glance my way. Or even when his mere name was mentioned. In all likelihood, I was love stricken and found he occupied my mind most of the time. I told Gaara all about him as we sat beneath the cherry blossoms dancing their way to our sandal worn feet.

"He's so much like you Gaara-kun that it's almost scary! And his eyes...I swear they're the darkest pools of black I have ever stared into. When he looked at me today I thought I would drown in them," I exclaimed dreamily. I laid back, twirling a fallen blossom in my delicate hand. There was no response to my love sick episode but I knew he was listening. Gaara sat with his back resting on the tree's bark. His gourd, which I fond out held tons of sand, lay at his side.

His image grew as I did but in some essence he still remained the same. He still had the same sea foam eyes outlined by dark rings. He told me he doesn't sleep but never told me why. He just said he didn't like it. His hair was that same color of dried blood but it had grown a tad bit longer. It remained as wild as the wind that circled around us in a pleasurable breeze. He grew taller though he was still only an inch over me. His mesh shirt and black T-shirt never changed nor did his black pants and white cloth that tied around this shoulder and through his torso.

His attitude hadn't budged either but I never expected it to. He was always so quiet, never speaking when it wasn't necessary. And when he did speak it was usually just a hm. The silence that settled between us used to intimidate me but I had grown used to it. I usually talked enough for both of us so whenever it did pass over it was never uncomfortable. I found it somewhat peaceful.

Looking up at the clouds lazily making their journey across the expanse of blue sky, I peeked through the bits of light streaming through the leaves. They left scattered patterns across my red dress and black shorts which I traced with my free hand. Although I looked at peace, my mind was a clutter of thoughts.

Kakashi-sensei had told us about the upcoming Chunin exams and had us training most of the time. Even if he was late to every single training session. I blamed it on those dirty books that were always absorbing his constant attention. My nose scrunched up in distaste as I thought about the little orange novel no doubt filled with things that would scar me for life. How anyone could lose themselves in complete smut was beyond me but I suppose I wasn't one to talk.

I myself wasn't a fan of the real.

I had been training mostly by myself since Naruto and Sasuke were always competing against each other. I knew I wasn't all that strong and being the only female on Team Seven made me feel even more inferior beside my strong comrades.

Even though Naruto was hyperactive and annoying, he held a willpower unmatched by anyone I have ever known. He was loud, obnoxious, and sometimes downright oblivious to the most simple things in life but I admired him either way.

Sasuke on the other hand was just a genius. He had always been deemed the best even when we were small. I may have been the smartest girl there but next to Sasuke I felt average. I was only book smart whereas he was both book and street smart. He was strong, clever, and to top it all off hot. I wondered if he could get any more perfect than what he already was.

I sighed as I realized my thoughts had strayed to him once again but who could blame me? He was a heartthrob and I was a fan. A love driven, blushing ever three seconds, head over heels in my obsession fan. And what could compete with that?

Standing up from my current state, I wiped whatever dirt or grass may have gotten on my dress. Team Seven planned to meet up at Naruto's favorite ramen shack to discuss training and whatever else there was to say about the exams. Apparently other ninja have already been arriving in our village so we were told to be careful and avoid conflict. The ties between Konoha and the other villages were but a thread and even a tiny argument could start a war.

Making sure there were no stray blossoms in my pink locks, I turned to Gaara with a smile. "We have to meet up with the team today. Maybe this time Naruto will pay for his own food," I added with a giggle. Gaara stood up without a word, placing his gourd upon his back. I began descending the hill, full knowing he would be with me the whole way.

I skipped my way through the busy streets on light feet. The comforting presence beside me and the thought of Sasuke waiting at the ramen shack made my journey feel much more enjoyable. A smile was seemingly plastered onto my face, green eyes bright with excitement.

On my way there I bumped into Naruto and three kids. One of them was the Third Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru. After popping out of a box made to look like a rock, the three little stooges began pestering Naruto about who I was. We both turned red in the face when one of them assumed I was his girlfriend. I immediately denied the fact with my face ripe as a tomato. After Konohamaru proceeded to tell Naruto that I was ugly anyways, my patience for the day had run out and sent the little twerp running for his life with my very tempered self chasing behind.

I was used to insults from Ino.

I was used to insults from Sasuke.

But that didn't mean I was going to stand there and let that runt call me unattractive.

A vein popped out of my head as I ran after him, eyes narrowed and lips in a sneer. I only stopped when I noticed he had bumped into a boy with face paint and a sand headband. The boy picked Konohamaru up by his cape, obviously angry that he had run into him even though it was an accident. I could only stand and watch as things progressed rather unpleasantly from there.

Naruto came, there was yelling, threats were made, and Sasuke came out of the blue causing the purple painted boy to drop Konohamaru to the ground. I could only imagine how red my face must have been at the moment as I stared up at Sasuke with my eyes practically bleeding hearts. Even in his emotionless state, he still reminded me of a knight in shining armor.

I didn't think anything could stain the image of Uchiha Sasuke in my eyes.

The sandy haired girl with four pigtails stood awkwardly beside her team mate with a the look on her face that said she was not happy about engaging in a fight with us. I watched dreamily as Sasuke challenged the guy and felt my heart soar at the idea of him looking so cool. Just as the Sand ninja reached over to something that was wrapped tightly in cloth, a chilling voice commanded him to stop.

I knew that voice from anywhere and wondered why Gaara would speak up when no one could hear him. He practically never shared his opinion on a situation unless I asked him, much less try to stop a fight between real people. I looked up to catch him hanging upside down from the same tree Sasuke was perched in.

The look on his face was menacing, I had only seen that look a couple of times and it had never even come close to the hatred depicted there. I was about to speak up, to ask him why he was trying to stop the fight. And why did he look so angry when he had been so serene just moments before?

Before I could do any of those things, a dawning realization crept over me. I felt every inch of my blood run cold in a matter of seconds, a tingling sensation had started below my spine but now spread along my now quivering form. Looking over from face to face everyone, including the two sand ninjas, had an expression similar to mine.

They were all looking up at the tree, staring with widened eyes at the source of such a steel command. The only thought that could cross my mind at the moment was...

_'They can see you...'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>What will happen next?...You'll have to wait to find out. Yes I am that evil. <strong>  
><em>


	4. Unveiled

_The real world is where the monsters are." _  
>― Rick Riordan, <em>The Lightning Thief<em>

* * *

><p>You know that feeling you get when you're heart plummets from its perch in your chest and decide to dive into your stomach acid? Well, I did at that moment.<p>

Everything around me just stopped as though someone had pressed pause. All I could feel was my pulse thrumming throughout my entire body, shaking it to the core.

A chill began from the tip of my toes, to the roots of my rosette strands. There he was, as though he has always been so solid. His eyes were a hardened green, like a lake frozen over.

I had never seen such power in a gaze. People told me my glares pack a punch.

In his case, if looks could kill…

I couldn't tear my jaded orbs from his upside down figure for even a moment. How many times had we walked through the crowded streets of Konoha, completely undetected and unnoticed?

Now from the mist, he has become flesh. I couldn't understand the mechanisms of what was happening.

I could only watch as he disappeared from the branch, to stand in front of the blond and brunette. The one with the face paint began to stutter excuses at him.

"G-Gaara I was j-just having s-some fun is a-all," he said with a pallid face.

His hands were brought closely to his face, as though he were afraid the red haired boy would lash out at him at any moment.

Gaara kept the façade of complete boredom while replying in a deep voice that seemed too familiar, "You're an idiot. Let's go."

And without another word, he turned to leave. I felt the words don't go create a clot in my throat. I wanted so badly to beg him to explain what was going on.

Why was he acting so cruel and most importantly, was I dreaming? I really hoped I was. I hoped that I was hallucinating and that at any moment I would wake up to my mother's sing song voice calling to me.

Perhaps I fell asleep under the tree?

My fingers itched to pinch my arm and wake myself up from this nightmare. There was no way that they could see him.

Gaara was my imaginary friend.

Always has been and always will be.

I continued this line of thought until Sasuke's call broke through my attempt to calm myself. "Stop! What are your names?" he asked curiously.

He had already jumped from his perch in the tree as well. The purple painted boy and blonde haired girl identified themselves as Temari and Kankuro. Garra's back remained turned to us. His posture reeked intimidation and power.

How could such a small frame do these things?

He looked over his shoulder to us, "Sabaku No Gaara. If you get in my way, I'll kill you." The chill increased tenfold and it took every ounce of my strength to keep myself from shuddering. His voice was like steel, sharp and deadly.

Forget looks, all he had to do was open his mouth and it was just as effective.

My breath caught in my throat and I was afraid I would start hyperventilating. His eyes, blank and uninterested, passed over each of our faces without care…until his sights settled on me.

Our eyes connected, and I could have sworn his eyes had widened a fraction with either surprise or familiarity. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. I was afraid that if I looked away, he would disappear.

But then again, a part of me wished he would. Just so that things could return to their normal cycle. He could be in my head, along with my inner, and continue to be my little secret.

However, the shock only lasted a moment before his eyes narrowed. The intensity of his glare overpowered my strong will and I had to tear my gaze from him, to my ninja sandals.

He must have turned his back after that because when I found the courage to look up again, he was already a diminishing blur in the distance…and just for a moment…I thought he was transparent once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Alright, I'm back! Sorry people but I just had too much going on to continue the story. After struggling with writer's block, a move, and time management, I pieced together this new chapter. I hope it's not too terrible. Thank you for everyone that reviews and for everyone that checks out my works. It does mean a lot to me! *Blows nose into a tissue, then tosses it behind her shoulder" Well anyways, I am back on and will continue writing fanfiction. Message me if you have any questions, comments (wait, isn't that what the reviews are for? "Shut up inner me!) concerns, jokes, greetings, you get the drift. *Takes deep breath* It is good to be back. Now, let's get this show on the road!

Au Revoir mon cherie!


	5. Things that Break

"What if reality is nothing but some disease?"  
>― Chuck Palahniuk, <em>Rant<em>

* * *

><p>Sometimes, I really wondered if I was going insane. After I had accepted Gaara's existence, or lack thereof, it made things a bit easier.<p>

But there were times where I laid in my bed, gazing up at the artificial night of my ceiling, and pondered. Occasionally, those thoughts made me question whether or not I was a stable human being.

Normal people did not conjure up some random stranger from the depths of their consciousness, no matter how lonely they became.

Then I would remember my absence of normality, and accept Gaara all over again.

These were one of those times.

The events from earlier in the day kept me from succumbing into slumber.

My mind kept replaying the look in Gaara's eyes, the raspy and menacing presence in his voice. I had never heard or seen him like that. Sure he wasn't a hyperactive ball of joy, such as someone I knew (cough cough).

He was always quiet and reserved. He barely acknowledged my company some moments, and only spoke in few, monosyllabic words.

But he had never looked at me with such malice, such contempt.

I was so confused. One moment he's in my head and the next he's not? What kind of cruel, sick joke was this?

I turned over to my side, facing the curtained window. Bits and pieces of moonlight crept through the cracks of the blinds, however; it did little to lighten the room.

'Gaara…what is going on?'

'**Who knows? Maybe he's tired of being your imaginary toy,'** the voice of my inner whispered.

My grasp on the comforter tightened slightly. 'What do you know? You are just as real as he is. Maybe even less,' I taunted back.

My inner may have been my feisty, independent, and wrathful side, but she could sure get annoying when she wanted to. She knew that Gaara was a touchy subject that I did not like her to comment on.

At times, I wondered if she were jealous of him, seeing as he could appear before my eyes like any other physical being.

My inner scoffed while rolling her-my-eyes. I could almost see her polishing her nails against her red dress with disinterest.

'**Yeah, right. He's as good as the Boogieman, or neighborhood zombie. So convincing and lifelike. At least you had some taste when I was called here. All he does is mope and suck the life out of any mood.'**

I shut my eyes and breathed in deeply, counting to one hundred in my head. I was in serious need of calming or I might wake my mother up with some fairly unladylike vocabulary.

'Shut up. At least I can have a decent conversation with him on the intricacies of life, rather than which nail color suits my mood today.'

**'Ha!'** she laughed without humor. '**Sure, how can you talk to someone who barely opens their mouth to speak? I bet if he opened up wide enough, bats would fly out from frequent disuse.'**

She leaned her chin into the palm of her hand and sighed. '**Why couldn't you just think of someone more…lively?'**

'Coming from the person that runs their mouth like clockwork. If you would try to keep your mouth shut, you would internally combust,' I shot back at her.

Occasionally, I questioned how she and I could coexist in the same mind. We were like fire and ice or oil and water. We just couldn't mix.

But then someone like Ino-pig will call me Billboard Brow, and suddenly we were like two halves in a whole. We were angry, wrathful, and violent. Perhaps even murderous.

However, these were the occasions when we reverted back to taunting each other and disagreeing. Oh joy.

I breathed in deeply and willed the arms of sleep to embrace me. Maybe tomorrow morning would be better. Maybe this nightmare would end…

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sun gliding its golden fingers through the spaces between my blinds, coaxing my eyes to open. I groaned, tasting the foul taste of morning and the blurry vision the too bright of light caused.<p>

I was never a morning person, which only contributed to my ever-short temper. I rolled onto my back, thin arms stretching in a cat-like motion. My gaze lifted from the ceiling to the doorway.

I stifled a scream when I saw Gaara leaning against in an almost languid manner. My heartbeat decided at that instant to kick-start into overdrive.

I slowly rose from my earlier position to sit on the edge of the bed. My hair tickled the slope of my neck, bangs falling forward to shield my eyes.

All of the confusion, all of the questions I was dying to ask, would not come through. They stopped at the bridge of my tongue and would not dare to cross past my lips. I was afraid of what my inquiries would bring but the unknown also frightened me.

'What is real?'

That precise issue was what brought us together; nonetheless, it felt like the seams were beginning to unwind. I clutched the edge of the blanket tightly, knuckles white from the force.

'What makes you real to me? What defines your existence? What…are you?'

The whispers of these jumbled thoughts did little. My head snapped up when the sound of quiet footsteps made their way directly in front of me.

I was too wrapped up in my own confusion to realize he had set that large gourd against the wall and proceeded to walk towards my tense form.

I looked into his eyes and saw the calm, distant demeanor I had learned to love. His manner was a complete 180 compared to the way he had conducted himself the day prior.

I could still see the frozen glances, feel the burning stare as his gaze rested on me and narrowed in a nearly painful grimace. However, there was no trace of that rage in his oceanic spheres.

All that remained were the tidbits of quiet acknowledgement.

As I opened my mouth to speak, a knock interrupted. "Sakura, get up. You don't want to be late for training do you?"

My stare moved from him to the solid wood door. I swallowed down the nerves and tried to smooth any signs of distress from my voice.

"Coming!" I replied somewhat shakily.

By the time I heard my mother's receding steps, the enigma that was Gaara has disappeared, leaving me filled to the brim with everything and nothing.

I quickly went over the daily routine of showering and dressing, brushing rigorously through the knots and tangles I had acquired during sleep.

I needed to get out of the house, needed to get away from the confines of my bedroom. Being outside had always helped me clear my mind of troubles and think things through rationally.

Well, ration and logical didn't apply to this situation, hell what did? I ran down the stairs, across the living room, and out the door before my mom could say otherwise.

She always lectured my skipping breakfast. She went on and on about it being the most important meal of the day and how it helped prepare the mind. I already knew of its significance.

I just couldn't stomach anything at the moment, not when my nerves were in jumbles like this. I made my way through the crowd already starting to form at the early hour.

Konoha was always bustling and lively. The streets were filled with merchants selling everything from charms to cuisine. It made me think the city was alive and beating beneath the soles of our feet.

I traveled past the throngs of people, weaving my way between bodies until I made it to the lip of the familiar meeting place of Team 7.

I strolled across the bridge, my feet heavy against the wooden panels. I stopped to look down at the stream flowing leisurely, as though it had all the time in the world.

As I began to lose myself in the sound of running water, my mind began to resemble rougher currents. I still had not asked him what was going. I had no idea where to begin.

While my contemplations rippled from the surface, I became too aware of a presence beside me. I turned to the side, watching as my beloved Sasuke walked by.

His hands were stuffed in his pockets, dusky eyes like coal. He stopped a good two feet from where I stood and leaned his forearms against the frame, back turned from the scene I had watched with severe concentration.

I was always aware of him, no matter where I was. It was strange to think about, but I guess I was in tune with the people closest to me…well…if you could call us close. I looked away from him and rested my elbows atop the edge.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun," I exclaimed with my usual cheery smile.

He didn't even glance my way as his eyes moved with disinterest over the serene view. "Hn," he replied back with a grunt.

Usually, that was more than I got from him in a day so this should have made me happy.

I felt nothing. No excitement, no giddiness, nothing. Well…almost nothing.

There was the feeling of my inner's obvious annoyance at the back of my mind. She was always complaining about how Sasuke-kun never acknowledged us for the talented, beautiful, and strong girl we were.

She would scoff at his one worded answers or half ass comments that would sting. I wasn't stupid. I knew Sasuke didn't love me or even like me.

He made it clear with the space he always placed between us, with his apparent jabs at my skill, or lack thereof. And it always hurt; it hurt so badly.

It brought back memories of all the kids who used to tease me, call me names, and poke fun at my faults. He only added salt to the wound, claiming I never did anything. He was adamant about me never becoming a respected kunoichi solely for the reason that he saw little or no potential.

I had mulled over it, cried over it. But in the end I knew the only way to change his mind would be to prove him wrong. So I studied harder than ever, trained until muscles screamed from exhaustion, blamed everything on Naruto even when it wasn't his fault. I was always praising Sasuke, always cheering him on and being there even if he didn't want me to.

But still, he would pick at old scars. I often asked myself why I bothered with him. The answer came just as quickly…he's a substitute for Gaara. Sure he was a crueler, harsher, colder, egotistical version of Gaara, but he was close enough.

Even after I used that excuse time and time again, my rage meter towards him had been slowly building. Every insult, comment, and threat he sent my way only added to my hatred of him.

Yes, a part of me, and I did not know how large this part was, truly hated the Uchiha.

I hid it behind smiles and words of encouragement, beneath the shows of obvious affection. My natural instinct to tell him off and make him see stars roared within me.

But I needed Sasuke. He was the only way I could ever have Gaara in reality.

So, I did what I always do. I swallowed my pride and forced those lips upward. The sound of steps pounding against the floor at an unusually fast pace made me turn towards the end of the bridge. A flash of orange caught my eye before it stopped nearly a foot from me.

"Sakura-chan!" shouted a hyperactive Naruto. I sighed at his enthusiasm, although I secretly admired him for it.

Nothing ever got him down, no matter what anyone said to him. He was always pushing forward, proving his worth and his strength in order to fulfill his dream: to be the next Hokage of Konoha.

Even though I was always pummeling him for his loud exclamations of how great of a Hokage he would be someday, I really did believe he could do it. However, that did not make his early morning intensity any less annoying.

I smiled warmly at him, "Hey Naruto. You sure are hyped up this morning."

**'Isn't that the usual?'** My inner stated in a bored manner.

Naruto's blue eyes sparkled, his smile growing wider (if that were possible). "Yeah, I am. Today I'm not gonna let the teme or that dirty old sensei run me down! I'm gonna show them off! Believe it!"

I could see Sasuke scowling at the use of the nickname Naruto bestowed upon him. I can't remember when it was exactly that Naruto began to use it, but ever since then it was almost a term of endearment.

He rolled his charcoal eyes with aggravation and sneered, "Yeah, right dobe. You can't even remember how to spell your own name."

Naruto's face grew red with anger as his hands balled into fists. Smoke practically blew from his ears as he shouted, "Yes I do! I'm not dumb unlike some people around here!"

The corners of Sasuke's lips curled into a smirk. It was as close to a real smile as anyone would ever see. And he only saved it for his fights with Naruto.

"Oh really? Because as far as I see there is only one complete idiot here and he's wearing an orange jumpsuit."

"At least the back of my hair doesn't look like a chicken's ass!"

They were in each other's faces in a matter of seconds, each trying to out glare the other. A wearied sigh could be heard beside me. "It seems these two will never learn."

I turned with a bright smile. "Kakashi-sensei!"

He leaned lazily against the frame, posing much like Sasuke just was. Spikes of silver hair poked from beneath his ninja headband. The mask I had become familiar with covered most of his face, leaving only one gray eye visible. In his hands he held a suspicious looking, orange paperback that would make even a holy man blush: Icha Icha Paradise.

At the sound of my greeting, both Sasuke and Naruto turned. Not without sending each other one last death glare of course.

Kakashi-sensei exhaled, showing his irritation. "I wonder how you two make it out of missions alive when your worst enemy is your teammate."

Naruto glared at the elder jounin. "Yeah, well at least we don't read porn all day. How the heck do you manage to do anything with that smut in front of your face?"

The slight twitch beneath his masks and the slight crinkle of his visible eye marked his amusement. "Easy, I don't."

A silence came over the setting until a rambling Naruto broke it. "What? You're telling me you became a famous ninja by sitting around and reading porn? What the hell kind of crap is that? When I become Hokage, I sure as hell won't-" His ranting was blocked by none other than my fist.

"Naruto! Didn't you learn to respect your elders? Jeez! And stop cursing so much or so help me I'll wash your mouth out with soap until even the ramen you eat tastes clean!"

He rubbed the top of his blonde head and pouted. "You don't have to be so mean about it. I was just telling the old pervert-" Smack!

"And stop calling him that, Baka!"

He was left half unconscious on the floor. Yes, that was definitely the usual. I turned back to my sensei with an innocent smile that contradicted my previous act.

"So what are we going to be learning today Kakashi-sensei?"

His lone eye roved over me from top to bottom. 'Uh oh.' I had no idea how he did it, but he always seemed to know if I skipped a meal. No matter how much I smiled or oozed with happiness, he could tell.

His gray orb creased with a flash of worry before the look was gone. "Sakura, you haven't eaten." It was not a question, rather a statement.

I chewed the skin of my bottom lip. It was a nervous habit I had picked up when I was younger. I hated when someone could read me so easily, because I was used to being the reader. I was accustomed to being on the outside looking in and being able to tell people's thoughts and emotions.

However, I was not the best at hiding mine and it irked me to no end.

I forced myself to smile again. I hated lying but I could not tell my sensei what was going on. That was out of the question. "I had a really bad stomach bug yesterday and couldn't keep anything down so I'm just sticking to fluids for now. But, don't worry Kakashi-sensei. I'll be fine."

I could tell that he didn't believe a word I said, but I was relieved when he dropped it. "Just don't let it get in the way of your training. A shinobi must always take care of themselves or else risk being a dead weight to the team."

I could catch the slight murmur of Sasuke's whisper, "Too late for that." My body immediately tensed, my inner screaming inside my head.

**'What the hell did that egotistical, chicken head just say? We can't let him talk about us like that! That no good, self absorbing, piece of bird brain sh-'**

I blocked her rage from my thoughts and pretended I had not heard a thing because if not I would have no choice but to knock every one of Sasuke's perfect teeth out until all he could eat was pureed ramen.

I could feel it, the sting of his words like acid burning against my self esteem, my dignity. Only Sasuke seemed to make a game out of putting me down. And yet I needed that stone, hair headed, self obsessed, mother-fu- I cut off that last though, not wanting to be a hypocrite to my own teachings and grinned even harder.

I felt my heart crack with the effort...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello every one! I know this chapter doesn't really explain anything just yet but I did want to provide some kind of interaction between Sakura and her teammates. I promise I will get to the plot line real soon. I've gone over it three hundred times and decided to put a twist so watch out for that! Thank you to everyone who had reviewed.

Oh and for the one who fixed my French, thank you…but I was correct. I was referring to not my reviewers or my readers, but merely to the story itself, which I refer to as masculine singular. I am not trying to pick at your review. Thank you for the French lesson lol I really do appreciate a reader with a good eye!

Please write your comments or questions and I promise to try to answer them. I really do appreciate all of your reviews and I hope you enjoy everything that's coming up! Well, that's all for now. Until next chapter! 3


	6. Distorted

'Dreams pass into the reality of action. From the actions stems the dream again; and this interdependence produces the highest form of living.'  
><strong>Anais Nin<strong>

* * *

><p>After a week of non-stop training, I couldn't quite function. Maybe it was because I had not eaten most of those mornings and I had used up all of my chakra. Or perhaps I was tired from hitting Naruto over the head for the dumbest of reasons. Whatever the case was, my mind was at a stand still.<p>

That day, I left my team and sensei in a daze, not bothering to muster the energy to say goodbye. Instead, I settled for a short nod of the head and a sluggish wave of my hand. My legs felt boneless, my arms weighed like lead, and my mind was foggy.

After Kakashi-sensei had informed us we were taking the Chunin exams, I began drilling even harder than before. This was my chance to prove my worth, to show what a great kunoichi I could become. Naruto would not shut up about how he would 'beat the crap put of anyone who tried to get in his way.'

His enthusiasm was answered with an amused eye crinkle, an arrogant scoff, and a fist to the head.

All thoughts of Gaara had evaporated from my cognizance during training; however, due to my recent state of physical condition, they were gradually beginning to seep in again. Feet that had a mind of their own carried me down a familiar path, climbed up the grassy hill, and stilled directly in front of my beloved tree.

It had been a while since I had the luxury of sitting atop my favorite hill. With all the studying, exercising, and pressure to succeed I could not find the time to visit.

My body did not think twice before collapsing into the soft pasture, a sigh of bliss escaping between slightly chapped lips. My sore muscles reveled in the feel of the pasture's gentle caress and the wind's cool breath on my overheated skin.

My mind and body were already becoming in tune with the surrounding nature, with the peace night brought. The view of my ceiling palled in comparison with the stars glowing brightly so many light years away. I often marveled at the thought of dipping my hands into the dark waters and pulling out those celestial jewels.

My eyes became heavy with exhaustion as I continued to gape dreamily at the dark canvass hanging above my head. To my left, I caught the sound of quiet steps approaching my fatigued form.

This memory seemed all too familiar and my lips turned upward of their own accord. I did not need to move in order to know whom those steps belonged to.

"Gaara-kun, have you ever wondered if you could steal the stars?" The footsteps stopped abruptly. I did not wait for a response from him; I simply carried on the accustomed one-sided conversation.

"I do. Sometimes, I think if I reach out just a little bit more, I could take one. I know it's stupid, right? I should know better than to think something like that is possible, but who could blame me? We all have dreams we wish could be veracity. What about you? What are your dreams?"

I waited patiently for him to respond, but no answer came. Usually, if I asked him a direct question, he would answer me. Even if that answer happened to be one worded.

"Gaara-kun?" I asked curiously.

I lifted myself from my comfortable position in the grass and turned towards him…only to chock back a gasp. There he was with that look of utter loathing on his face.

Eyes that were frozen over were now gleaming with hidden rage. His fists were balled tightly at his sides, body slightly trembling.

My eyes widened, pulse beating erratically in my ears. I could barely register how the wind picked up, whipping my hair against my cheeks.

'Oh no.'

That was the second time that statement had crossed my mind. This was the Gaara that I had seen just one week prior, the one that had plagued my thoughts, haunted them. His eyes were staring into my soul with an unwavering intensity.

It was almost like he was telling it to burn.

My fingers twitched, grasping strongly to the blades of green beneath them. This alteration in the atmosphere was happening much too fast. The smoke that had floated over my thoughts this past week vanished quickly, leaving only raw fear.

"Who are you?" He asked, his tone dripping with venom.

It was poison.

I felt the earth beneath me begin to stir, the very ground I had clutched so securely to was running over my skin. I couldn't stop the tremors nor the dread that spread like liquid ice in my veins.

This could not be Gaara. This had to be some kind of nightmare conjured up from my recent imaginings and fatigued mind. It just had to be forged.

Bogus

Imaginary

Unreal

I opened my mouth to speak but the only thing that came out was a stifled whimper. The sand was enclosing around my wrists and ankles, trapping me. I looked into his eyes pleadingly.

"Gaara-kun, what are you-?" The grip of the sand became tighter and I could not halt the painful wheeze nor flinch showing my discomfort.

"Stop calling me that," he whispered dangerously. As he stepped closer, I unconsciously moved back. His presence would normally soothe me. Conversely, now I found it hard to think. How do I breathe again?

"Was it my father that sent you? Has he not realized he is wasting his time?" He continued. He clutched onto his head as though in pain, jaw clenching, teeth grinding.

My heart screamed out to him, but my mind was in a tempest. 'This isn't happening. It can't be. Not real. Not real.' But it felt very much factual.

I was chained to the spot, limbs going numb from the cut in circulation. My heart was beating much too fast for normal circulatory function and I couldn't remember the basic instructions on how to turn oxygen into carbon dioxide. These things felt very much convincing.

'**Who cares? I told you this guy was bad news but no! You just had to trust the emotionally decrepit and social outcast.' **

My inner picked a terrible time to show up.

'This doesn't make any sense. Why is he acting this way?'

"Mother is thirsty for blood. She needs…" He gasped loudly, breaths coming out harshly. His body hunched forward. My body reacted of its own and began to fight against its gravel shackles but the grip of the sand was unrelenting and unforgivable.

My wrists stung with the effort, but I had to fight. I had to help him. He was my best friend. No, he was much more than that. Gaara's jaw clenched and unclenched, both hands gripping his red locks forcefully. I winced, noticing just how tight his hold was on his hair.

It pained me to see him like this.

Then all of sudden his attention was drawn back to me. I stopped struggling. My eyes were glued to his. 'Gaara,' my mind whispered. This just could not be him.

'**Can't you get it through that thick head of yours? This is him and if we don't pull ourselves together and get the hell out of here, who knows what that psychopath will do? '** my Inner shouted back.

I shook my head violently, tears building behind ivory lids. 'No, it can't be. This isn't him. He would never…'

He again began to make his way towards me, steps more certain than before. My body was telling me to run. My heart told me to stay. My mind said nothing. What was I to do?

He knelt down so we could be at level, his eyes never leaving mine.

Leave. Stay. Run. Don't.

All these thoughts at once screamed at me, but I could not hear them over my own pulse. Everything had become sharper to my senses. I could feel the strength in the sand that bound me, the chill of the wind and the sound of leaves brushing against each other. More so, I could feel the tenderness of bruises on my limbs.

And it wounded me to know he was the cause.

His hand came close to my face and instinctually I turned away, eyes shutting tightly. I felt the ice of his touch, rough and strong as he gripped my chin in his hand and forced my face to turn towards his.

"Open your eyes. I want to see them when I kill you," He commanded roughly. I couldn't help the tears that slipped past pink crescent lashes, gliding slowly down my cheeks.

He just would not do this. This wasn't real. It couldn't be real. Not real. Not real.

"N-no," I whispered unsteadily. His hold constricted, his other hand pulled my hair harshly. A cry broke through my lips and I only squeezed me eyes shut harder.

"You will do as I say kunoichi, or you will suffer more than it's worth."

Who was this terrible person wearing the face of my childhood friend?

My eyes locked with his, vision blurry. Unshed tears made it seem as though I were looking through a kaleidoscope, or from beneath murky water.

His image was distorted.

"W-why are you d-doing this Gaara?" I asked unsteadily. The silence that answered me was unnerving/

I swallowed the fear that threatened to stop my breathing before he could. I needed to get through to him. "I thought you were my best friend. We made that promise to each other." I declared strongly.

His hand dropped from my face as though it scorched him to touch me. The sand around me reacted violently, swirling around me wrists, stinging and cutting through pale flesh. I cringed at the feeling of warm copper trickling from the wounds, leaving a trail of fire. His cool demeanor reverted to a more aggressive posture.

My words seemed to have gotten through to him, just not in a way I had expected. Pastel green orbs hardened and narrowed, the rings around his eyes made them seem all the more menacing.

"I have no friends, no companions. I love myself and only myself. What business would I have with a weakling like you?" He spat at me. My fist unconsciously balled into fists, shoulders slouching downward as each word sunk in.

Within…my inner was raging.

'**Excuse him? Just who the hell does he think he is? All the years of putting up with his apathetic, cold and anti-social ass and this is the thanks we get? And who the fuck is he calling a weakling? Don't let him talk to us like that!' **

My bangs fell over my eyes, shielding them from his view. My body shook uncontrollably. Why was this happening all of a sudden? From one day to the next, he was like a different person. Why? Why now?

I absorbed his words of venom carefully.

'I have no friends, no companions.' Did I not count as a friend?

'I love myself and only myself.' But I gave you my heart the moment you became tangible. And I thought you gave me yours. Was that not love?

'What business would I have with a weakling like you?' You sound familiar…too familiar…

And so my bridge came falling down…

My head snapped up, eyes shining with anger: Pure, uncontainable, overwhelming antagonism. A snarl almost fell past my lips, but I held it back.

"Of all the people to say something like that…I thought you would be the last." I admitted lowly. My voice was distant and so unrecognizable that I could hardly believe it was my own. It was someone else speaking.

Inner Sakura.

"You think I'm going to let you just walk all over me, you ant-social prick? You have a lot of nerve!" She shouted wildly. His face had shown a mixture of surprise, irritation, and…amusement?

This only fueled my inner's boiling aggravation. "What, you think this shit is funny? You won't be so amused when break every bone in your scrawny little body!"

She began struggling ten-fold against the sand cuffs, arms and legs screaming from the effort, but she would not relent "When I get my hands on you Sabaku, you're gonna wish you were still imaginary! And who the hell are you calling a weakling? How about you stop making sand castles and I'll show you just where you can shove those words-"

Unexpectedly, the sand fell away.

The threats that she had been hurling at him were now long forgotten from the shock. Neither of us had been expecting him to surrender so easily. Her hold over me progressively slipped away as she fell into the background noise of my mind.

The anger, the betrayal that had risen like the tides had now settled to a steady push and pull. A hollow calm was left in its place.

I stared at him with misperception clearly written all over my face. I had not noticed that throughout my inner's entire rant, he had been just watching me with, dare I say, attentiveness?

No, that couldn't be right. Maybe it was more curiosity. Either way, it hindered whatever warning of epic proportions my inner had been ready to unleash.

His expression seemed somewhat thoughtful, as though my sudden change in behavior had peaked his interest. I chewed my bottom lip incessantly until it bled. The taste of copper on my tongue was the only indication for I had not felt the pain. All of my senses were hardwired to take in any and all details relating to Gaara.

He seemed to be debating with himself and the thought of it possibly being the decision to end my life sent my nerves into a wreck. The sand had let me free so any sane person would have ran away five minutes ago. Clearly, I was not sane at the moment.

Gaara seemed to have made a decision (on what I had no clue) and began approaching my form yet again. I was getting tired of being in the dark and the hot and cold of his mood swings were giving me whiplash.

My heart began to climb the column of my throat again, making my words sound like gibberish. "S-s-stop. S-stay away. I'm w-warning you." The threat was either too insecure in its implication, or he was ignoring it.

His steps did not falter and each stride he took forward, I wanted to take back. The shudders returned with a vengeance, vibrating along my spine into every one of my cells. My lungs wanted to expand but the air was so thick that they could not inhale much of anything. Nothing except the faint smell of iron that grew stronger as he drew closer.

I felt myself being lifted upright by the grains of sand and my heart kicked into overdrive. This time his poise seemed somewhat strange and I could not put my finger on it. Nevertheless, his aura still oozed danger.

My senses were working over-time, taking in the way he scrutinized each and every one of my features. His hand reached forward and grasped onto my throat. My pulse ran rapidly beneath his palm and I was sure by the slightest quirk of his lips that he could feel my panic, my desperation.

"Your name, girl." He demanded. I gulped loudly, his hold on my throat stifling the movement.

"H-Haruno Sakura."

A full blown smirk adorned his features and it made my stomach flip. I did not want to imagine how he looked when he smiled.

"Cheery blossom" At this his smirk grew.

His grip was harsh and it was getting hard to breathe under the power of his hands. His clutch on my nape lessened slightly as his right hand grabbed a hold of my roseate locks. He tugged at them, my head involuntarily titled forward.

Our eyes connected almost instantly, his gaze boring into mine. For the life of me I could not look away. There was something magnetic about his stare as it held my own steadily.

And just like that he broke away.

He released his hold on me and the strength of it caused me to fall backwards onto my elbows. When I looked up, his back was turned to me so I could not see his expression. The mystery of it all was driving me insane. I didn't know whether to recoil into myself or try to reach him again.

The latter of the two was sounding less than appealing at the moment.

His dark, even tone broke me from my thoughts. "Consider yourself lucky. Next time we meet, you may regret me not killing you this night."

And with that he disappeared in a whirlwind of sand.

* * *

><p>I couldn't remember how I had made it home afterwards.<p>

It seemed like hours before I found the will to move again. My entire body groaned with the struggle as I made my way through the second story window. I did not like to use the front door whenever I trained late at night. My mother would usually wake to scold me for it, so I liked to avoid or put it off for as long as possible.

I pulled my crumpled physique through the window and fell none too gracefully onto my bed. I could still feel the rawness along my wrists and ankles, and the sting of my broken lip I had all but dug into.

And with this realization, I broke down.

It started as quiet, muffled sobs and turned into silent screams in my pillow. My eyes burned, my throat felt like a desert, and my frame was like glass. One touch and I would break…

'**If he hasn't already broken us,'** my inner murmured.

And at this, I couldn't help but agree. Gaara, my one true friend-or so I had thought-had hurt me. Not just in a physical manner. He had outright told me I was nothing to him, that I was weak and unworthy of him.

His words had snapped something inside me and for a moment he was no longer the crimson haired boy of my dreams. In his place stood a midnight haired, impassive, and arrogant prick…

Sasuke…

That's why he sounded so familiar. The spite in his verses, the jabs at my skill, they sounded much too alike. I curled my fingers into my comforter, almost ripping the blasted quilt in two. All these years of chasing Sasuke because I wanted the closest replica of Gaara had proved to be for nothing.

They were exactly alike.

Two halves in a whole.

But it was all so sudden. One day he's the Gaara I had come to love and the next he was Sasuke incarnate. I was still not convinced that he was solid. Naruto and Sasuke had not mentioned the encounter with the sand ninja which led me to believe I had been dreaming.

But then again I couldn't be sure.

There must have been something that triggered this distortion in my otherwise apathetic best friend. Nonetheless, I couldn't figure it out. My head still hurt from the shock and harsh treatment it had endured.

I laid there motionless, wheezing in as much air as I could manage. The mock expanse of plastic stars kept bringing my attention to earlier, the very memories I was trying so hard to bury.

I did not want to think about it. I didn't want to think at all.

All I wanted was to fall into a dreamless slumber where everything made sense and nothing could harm me. I did not get my wish that night and instead was tortured again and again by his words.

'I have no friends, no companions. I love myself and only myself. What business would I have with a weakling like you?'

That phrase rang in my ears until the sun peaked over the horizon, shining through the window and past the curtains I had not bothered to close. I didn't want to move. I was afraid that if I did, I would fall apart.

My frame was still aching from the weekly events, and after having been through strenuous exacerbation, it could only take so much.

I could only take so much.

The sound of my mother's footsteps echoed against the walls of my mind, drifting in and out of my daze. Knock knock. "Sakura, it's time to get up," she called through the door. I didn't make a move or attempt to answer her. How do I speak again? Which signals do I send from my brain to my neurons in order to achieve motion?

I couldn't answer that question at the moment. I turned my face away from the blinding daylight. My eyes still stung from the tears shed. Everything around me seemed fuzzy and if I closed my eyes long enough, I wondered if I would wake up and find the entirety had been a dream. I really hoped so.

Gathering enough strength to roll onto my side, I began the painful process of standing up and half dragging my beaten body to the bathroom. The hot water on my muscles helped release most of the tension, but on the inside I was numb.

It felt like I was watching from the inside out as someone else washed away the dirt and grime from my skin.

A stranger stood before the mirror, one with five tiny fingertip marks on her neck. Further examination showed the nasty purple bruises circling both wrists and ankles. I grimaced while remembering how they came to be... 'He did this with sand…' I thought as my fingertips traced the marking.

The way the grains held me, it was almost like it was an extension of him. It felt like those were _his_ hands grasping me, staining my pallid skin. I pushed those thoughts away and finished dressing, making sure to pull on a pair of gloves to hide the marks.

My body protested with each step I took but I did my best to hide my discomfort. I found my mother in the kitchen, bent over with the refrigerator door open.

"What would you like for breakfast? Since your teacher is always late, I probably have time to whip up something for you."

My stomach stirred at the thought of food, and not in a good way. I held down the bile in my throat and spoke in a tight voice, "No thanks. I'll just grab something on the way."

My mother turned to me, one pink eyebrow arched. "Is that why you've been leaving so early this past week?" she asked curiously.

I shrugged my shoulder nonchalantly. "Yeah. It saves me time."

I was dying to get out of there. The walls of my home were closing in on me and the kitchen seemed smaller than it actually was. I did not want to be around anyone at the moment. Not when my mind was in this maze that I could not escape from.

She stared at me for a moment before turning back to the open fridge. "Alright. I hope you aren't filling your stomach up with junk."

I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. I definitely took after my dad. "I'm not. Bye mom."

As soon as the front door closed behind me, I sighed heavily. I was eternally grateful for my mother's lack of detail orientation. Had she been, she would have noticed I never took any money with me.

I weaved my way through the streets at a sluggish pace. The streets were again buzzing with life. I could not find the beauty in it today. I felt suffocated with all these people swarming around me. If I didn't hurry, I would drown in the mass.

I picked up the pace, weaving my way in between the bodies of sellers and customers. The sounds, the smells, were overwhelming.

'Need to get out.'

I lifted my head up to check my surroundings. I couldn't have been that far from the trail that would lead me to my destination. Bodies blocked my view which caused me to stand on my toes to look over broad shoulders and wooden stands.

My eyes skimmed the crowd for the quickest way out, squinting at the bud of light now in full bloom over the village. In the corner of my vision, I caught a glimmer of…red.

Blood red.

I froze; my heart sank back into my ribs. No. Not now. Please not now. The wild bob of red hair was slowly coming into view and I could distinctly make out the shape of a familiar that instant, my body sprang into life.

I ran in the opposite direction, running up the side of the nearest building and taking to the roofs instead.

I could not face him. Not now. Not ever. I pushed as much chakra as I could into the soles of my feet and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. My sandals skid a few times from the speed I was running.

Any other genin would be proud of achieving this. I could not care less. I just wanted to get as far away from those wild locks and emotionless eyes as thinkable.

My lungs burned for air but I ignored their request. 'Not until I'm in the clear,' I told myself.

I was panting harshly, sweat rolled down the sides of my forehead but I made no move to wipe them away. I was almost there. I pushed harder, jumping clumsily from one gable to the next.

I skidded to a stop as I spot the trail leading to the bridge. I jumped down, barely noticing the sting of scrapes on my knees.

I slowed my bound as I caught sight of our meeting place. 'Finally.' I hunched over, hands on my knees, breaths coming out in loud gasps.

'Well, that was a heck of a workout. At least I'm warmed up for training.'

I flinched, finally noticing the pain in my knees. I lifted my hands away and stared at the wound.

'Yup, I tore off most of my skin.'

'**Maybe someone needs to start paying attention the next time they decide to jump off a freaking building!'**

I rolled my eyes and grunted, "There was no time. I had to get away from…' I paused. I couldn't even bring myself to say his name. My inner became quiet and I could feel her apprehension on the subject.

Frequently, she would snap at me for letting someone get to me like that; however, she was just as uneasy about it as I was.

'You're scared too…' I whispered in astonishment.

She said nothing but I could sense her anxiety and worry. She wanted to stay away from him more than I did.

I wiped the blood from my palms onto my black shorts and continued to walk until I hit the lip of the bridge. I was surprised to see Sasuke there before me, but I ordinarily did not have to make such a drastic detour.

He sat on the railing, knee bent with his elbow rested upon it. His eyes were fixed somewhere not in this world, but in his own demented one.

I could tell by the seriousness of his gaze. As much a Sasuke tried to hide it behind his indifferent attitude, I could tell he was hurt inside. 'He's probably remembering something terrible.' I walked past him and took my usual spot to his left.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun," I greeted as much happiness as I could collect. He broke from whatever hell he had currently been in and gave a side glance. More like icy glare. "Hn, "he grunted back.

Strike one.

I turned to him with my usual happy go lucky smile. "Kakashi-sensei sure has been drilling us hard for these exams." I was trying too hard to act normal.

Even I could detect the higher pitch of my voice and the tense muscles of my cheeks. But I needed a bit of normality to pull my mind away from certain events.

He didn't answer and instead chose to ignore my jab at conversation. **'Isn't he being extra prissy today?'** my inner commented sarcastically. I pushed down the aggravation his actions caused.

Strike two.

My hands gripped the rail with a bit more force than necessary. "I just know if we keep working at it, we'll be Chunin in no time." At this, he turned to me. I could see the intent in his eyes even before he even opened his mouth.

"'We' is too many Sakura."

Crack. Well, that hurt. A lot.

Apparently he didn't notice how his words had affected me; that or he just didn't care. He turned his attention back to the empty space in front of him, but not before throwing the icing on the cake.

"Besides, you probably won't make it through the first round."

Strike three.

"Well, who knows if you'll even get to the Chunin exams considering you haven't come down from the pedestal of your inferiority complex."

Silence.

I froze as the realization of what I just said hit me square in the face and reached the ears of a very shocked Uchiha. For the first time, I had said exactly what I thought.

Having been put under so much pressure and stress and then finding out my best friend might want me dead must have short circuited my patience.

Sasuke's entire frame tensed and his eyes widened in a way I had never seen before. He gawked at me as though I had just declared my love for Naruto and proposed we marry at the Ichiraku.

I gulped loudly, the courage from before having been completely accidental. Within, my inner was cackling hysterically.

'**Ha! It's about time we put that jerk in his place! You go girl! Show him what we're made of!' **

'I don't think now is the time considering the shock is slowly disappearing and being replaced by anger.'

Indeed, it was. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he shot a glare at me. Before any more words could be passed between us, a loud and rather energetic Naruto came bounding up to us.

"Sakura-chan!"

I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful for once for Naruto's blinding presence. 'Thank God. I wouldn't know what to say to him after that.'

'**He asked for it.'**

'Well I'm trying to act as normal as possible. I can't let whatever is going on between me and _him_ get in the way of my training. The Chunin exams are just a month and a half away.'

Naruto ran to my side, flashing that trade mark grin of his. "Morning Sakura-chan. How did you sleep last night?"

My heart stopped in my chest.

Sand. Bruises. Declarations.

'I have no friends, no companions…'

My soul felt like it was breaking all over again. All willpower to appear normal was forgotten as my eyes suddenly found the floor extremely fascinating. I unconsciously began to rub the circumference of my wrist over and over once more.

Just beneath the black leather rested the reason for my pained expression.

I had not realized the solemnity of the atmosphere or the curious look Sasuke was shooting me from the side.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked unsurely. The worry in his voice shook me from my inner turmoil and I was reminded of where I was. I forced myself to smile until it hurt.

"Oh, my night? It went fine. Nothing too out of the ordinary. How about you?"

His blue eyes gazed after me for a few moments and in their depths I caught the slightest flash of disbelief? No. Naruto may have been smarter than most people gave him credit for (which wasn't much) but he wasn't the most perceptive.

Maybe I too had underestimated him.

In a flash his grin returned and with it his child-like nature. "Man I crashed so hard last night. Kakashi-sensei really is trying to kill us. I was so tired; I only got to my fifth bowl of ramen before I fell face first into my plate."

My lips quirked into a small smile. It was minor, but it was also genuine. Naruto seemed to beam at this and reluctantly turned to his frenemy.

"Hey teme! Aren't you going to make a snarky ass comment? Or have you realized nothing you say can outsmart my awesome comebacks?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes dramatically. "Shut up, dobe" he snapped back. And so their usual bickering continued until our sensei arrived…an hour and a half later.

"Yo," greeted a cheerful Kakashi-sensei.

"You're almost two hours late!" shouted a steaming Naruto. Kakashi-sensei rubbed the back of his neck while placing the other one on his hip.

"Well you see, there was this little old lady-""Liar!" Naruto interrupted.

I leaned back, amused at the exchange. Yup, this was normal. This was the way things were supposed to be. If that were the case then why did I feel like I was watching this scene on replay?

Kakashi-sensei gave Naruto his usual eye crinkle before turning his attention to me. I held my breath and readied myself for the words I knew would come. "Sakura," he called. I gulped at the tone of his voice. It was pleasant…_too_ pleasant.

"How about I teach you something that might help you with your chakra control while the other two spar for a bit?"

Sasuke did not look pleased with that arrangement and probably made to argue about it until Naruto's loud exclamations about 'kicking the living daylights out of him' broke his resolve. Naruto and Sasuke went to the other side of the field to settle their rivalry.

"Come," Kakashi-sensei commanded. I followed him a little ways away from where the boys were fighting to the nearest shady tree.

He motioned for me to join him under the haven of leaves, blocking the path of the sun's rays. He leaned against the bark of the tree, gray eye watching his two other students battling with words rather than weapons.

"You haven't been eating breakfast these past mornings and by the look of it, you probably haven't had dinner either." I stilled at the accuracy of his words.

True, I had not eaten dinner last night, nor had I eaten breakfast this morning. Come to think of it, when was the last time I ate?

He heaved a sigh as Naruto fell for Sasuke's substitution technique. His gaze turned somber as his lone eye rested on me. "You don't need to feel compelled to be thin just like all the other girls."

My eyes went wide; I sputtered on my words. "What?" I asked incredulously.

"I understand that outside of training, you are a growing woman. The peer pressure of being perfect still looms over you, no matter what you choose to be. You shouldn't allow superficial things like that get in the way of your training."

My knuckles cracked dangerously, my arms shook and my vision went red. What was he trying to insinuate? That I wasn't eating just to fit in with civilian girls? Did he really think I was that vain?

The anger was so intense, I couldn't speak. 'What kind of person does he take me for? Does he honestly believe things like that even matter to me?'

He remained silent as the effect of his accusation moved me across a spectrum of violent emotions. My blood boiled in my veins, the adrenaline I had come accustomed to pour over me.

And it wasn't my inner's influence.

It was me.

"You know Kakashi-sensei; last I checked I already had a father and he would never think me capable of being shallow."

I turned my back to him, to the field that held my two bloodied teammates. I didn't even want to see his face, or what little of it was visible.

"You're such an asshole."

And with that I left him there, jaw slack and eye impossibly broad. At least that's how I pictured his reaction in my head. It was so uncharacteristic of me that as I made my way home I paused.

'Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh. I mean, he was only trying to look after me. But I was just so angry and just frustrated…'

I heaved a heavy breath and leaned against the wall beside me. The way that Kakashi-sensei had worded everything was strange. I began to analyze exactly what had been spoken.

'Hm…it sounded like maybe he was trying to get a rise out of me. Now why would he do that?'

'**Maybe he just wanted to see our reaction.'**

My index finger tapped against my bottom lip in a thoughtful gesture. 'Could be. He most likely wanted to know why I haven't been eating. Maybe he just wanted to rule out some possibilities."

My eyes hardened again. 'Nevertheless, if he really wanted to know, he could have just asked. He didn't have to hurt my feelings like that.'

'**Well, we did lie to him the first time. He knew we wouldn't tell him, so he opted for pissing us off. There's your answer. Now can we please think of something else that's not depressing?'**

I moved away from the wall and began my trek back home once more. 'Yeah, like what? This past week and a half has been nothing but depressing.'

My inner sighed, flipping a lock of pink hair over her shoulder. '**You're telling me. I'm the one who's stuck in here listening to your soul's miserable mumbles." **

I stilled, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What a minute. What do you mean by-'

"Hey billboard brow!" A loud, obnoxious voice shouted to me. I looked up at my one, true rival: Yamanaka Ino. 'Great. Just when I thought today couldn't get any worse.'

She strode in my direction, blonde hair pulled up in her usual high ponytail. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief as her determined steps brought her closer to me. I rolled my eyes in irritation. 'Not even two seconds in and I already want to punch her.'

"What do you want Ino-pig?" I asked impatiently.

She smirked at me, pale lips glistening slightly from what appeared to be lip gloss. 'And Kakashi-sensei called me superficial.'

"How's your training going? Let me guess, not good."

My annoyance spiked and along with it so did my inner's ire. '**I swear, why can't we just yank all of that blonde hair off of her head, strand by strand?' **

I gritted my teeth and breathed in slowly, very slowly. "If you must know, my training is doing fine. And by the way, the correct term is well. I see your head is still as empty as the pots in your family's flower shop."

Her hand fisted, smoke practically blew out of her ears. She stood a few inches away from my face and yelled, "What did you just say, forehead girl?"

"You heard me. Or has the idiocracy blooming within your skull begun to impair your sense of hearing?"

She snarled furiously which was comical to watch. She always walked around Konoha like she was queen and that everyone needed to attend to her needs. We used to be best friends at some point, but when we had both set our eyes on the same prize, it sparked a war.

Now we were rivals fighting for the heart of one Uchiha Sasuke.

It was not just about him, it was about us. I had come to the conclusion that we needed to compete against each other, no matter what for. We were always trying to prove a point that the other was faulty in some way.

I could never figure out why we needed to vie for the same things, but the desire for reason left long ago.

Nowadays it was as simple as this: whoever could melt the heart of the icicle known as Uchiha Sasuke, would win everything. It didn't matter what else we fought over.

That would be the round that would determine whether we could climb over the mountainous gap in our friendship and admit we've acting childish or continue to bicker until we both eroded into dust.

I wouldn't bet on the first one happening any time soon.

She cracked her knuckles and I could see that fire in her eyes. "At least I'm blooming in more ways than one. You're still as flat as a nine year old boy!"

I cracked my knuckles, a vein popped from my hairline. "At least I wasn't named after a fat, dirty animal. So did your parents get the inspiration before or after your birth?"

"Why did your parents even name you after a flower? You're not even blossoming!"

"Yeah, but you are spitting. So I guess the name pig really does suit you after all."

We glared heatedly at each other, neither one even batting an eyelash. There were moments when I felt like screaming that I gave up and she and her precious Sasuke-kun could go to hell and back for all I cared.

Just to have one less headache to deal with. But my pride was just too precious to toss to the wind.

We continued lashing out at each other until Naruto came running up to us, spouting details about how he managed to sneak up on Sasuke and knock him down. Said individual wore a displeased scowl and remained quiet except for the few times he claimed Naruto was 'being an exaggerated dobe.'

I noticed him staring at me a few times during Naruto's wild accounts but I made no move to acknowledge it. His eyes didn't seem angry and his stance didn't betray that fact. He seemed mildly curious and perhaps a bit thoughtful. I pffed and threw that thought out the nearest mental window.

'Yeah, like he would ever think of me as anything other than his dead weight teammate.'

'**Who knows, maybe Sasuke-kun is beginning to see that not everything is what it seems.'**

I turned by head and caught his eye only for a second before he shifted his eyes to the now arguing pair of blondes. I shrugged it off and waved my goodbye.

Neither one of the two rambunctious blondes even glanced my way' however, a head of raven did nod slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Bonjour! I tried to write an extra-long chapter to satisfy your need for a plot. I hope I did not fail you in this quest. A lot is going on and there is some foreshadowing in this chapter, but do not look too much into it. Not everything is what it seems! (CUE SUSPENSEFUL MUSIC)

Anyhow, I really appreciate all of your reviews and all of you who even check out my story. I can only hope to give you a story that has you glued to your seat (as in you won't even get up to pee. I get like that at the movies). Please continue to comment and share your ideas and thoughts because they do motivate me to continue even though I get so tired sometimes.

Thank you again for your support. You guys are awesome! Applaud yourselves and stay in tuned. Things are only getting complicated from here

Adieu!


	7. Pink

Guess what? That's right. I have FINALLY come back to this story and am ready to continue. -**Audience sends icy glares my way-** What? It's called life? It does impair you from doing the things you want to do sometimes. Anyhow, I do apologize to my lovely readers and reviewers and reading reviewers out there for taking so long to do this. I know, I know, I suck immensely. But I have enough decency to not leave you hanging forever so here is the next chapter in my ongoing story. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"<em>What we achieve inwardly will change outer reality." (Plutarch)<em>

Waking up the next day was a daunting task. Well, it was more like willing myself out of bed and getting the day started that was difficult.

After I had left my friends to their own devices, I came home a nervous wreck.

Sure it seemed like a good idea to call Kakashi-sensei an asshole at the time, but now the thoughts of all the possible consequences of what could happen made my hands shake uneasily as I lifted my crimson top over my head.

'What if I get kicked off the team? Or what if I get reprimanded by the Hokage and kicked out of the Academy?'

The latter option made my stomach cringe. Becoming a ninja was my dream and I would never forgive myself if I got kicked out just because I couldn't bite my tongue.

After running a brush through my hair and fastening my headband, I made my way down the stairs and out the door before my mother could even blink.

'Oh Kami. What am I going to do?' My mind ran over several apologies.

'Sorry I just was not myself,' or 'I apologize for behaving so rashly yesterday. My imaginary friend is torturing me and I took it out on you.'

Inner scoffed. '**That is a one-way ticket to the nut house. How about we just let him know he deserved it and call it a day? We are missing out on precious beauty sleep over this!' **

I breathed in deeply, trying very hard not to lose patience so early in my day.

'Whether he deserves it or not, he is my Sensei and needs to be respected. I need to apologize to him.'

Inner waved her hand dismissively in my mind's eye. **'Yadda Yadda. I don't care who it is. He had it coming to him.' **

I physically winced. 'Ew. You are beginning to sound like Ino-pig.'

'**Pfft, whatever. Just stop fidgeting and get this over with. You're giving me a headache.' **

I was about to retort before I noticed the sounds beneath my feet had changed from a soft padding upon dirt to a hollow set of steps. I looked up at the common bridge, coming to the realization that I had spent the entire walk arguing with myself.

Swallowing thickly, I walked over to one of the bridges long wooden arms, placing both elbows atop the rough surface. Bright green eyes watched lazily at the fish that swam without a care beneath them.

How I longed to be that way again. Before that dreaded day with the three sand ninjas and the bruises still hidden beneath my black leather gloves.

I had been a fish swimming in the open sea with little to worry about.

I could not believe how much I had taken for granted and how by just watching a small group of simple fish made me so envious.

I wanted that again, that ignorance to inner suffering.

Once I had 'met' Gaara, I thought I had found it. Now, he was going about my mind terrorizing me like the tides beneath an angry moon.

Pushing and pulling.

Maybe that was why his eyes were so hypnotizing. A hidden rage controlled the surface and only what lay within the frozen keep of their benthic zone could tell which way his tides would go.

My eyes glazed over slightly. Even they grew tiresome of the rain but for some reason they always managed. I hastily blinked back angry tears, frustrated with my lack of inner strength.

I needed to stop being so pathetically frail and start getting back to being the happy go lucky Sakura I once was. It was easier said than done but dammit, I was not going to fail again.

I steeled my nerves, determination oozing from my pours.

I was not going to cry. I was not going to let my dream slip between my fingers. I was going to win my carefree life back even if it killed me.

I secured the ends of my gloves without even so much as a flinch when they brushed the raw skin of my wrists.

Screw trying to figure out what all of this meant. I had a pass to test and I was not going to let anyone stop me.

Not even myself.

I pounded my fist into the palm of my other hand and felt, for the first time in a while, the corners of my mouth turn up into a genuine smile.

Not too long afterwards, the ever-brooding Sasuke came with his hands buried in his pockets. His dark eyes quickly scanned the area, their focus settling on my placid face.

I gave a soft smile in return, my hand coming up in a short wave. "Good morning Sasuke-kun. Sleep well?"

He coolly walked over and propped himself about a foot away from where I stood. His knee was bent and his arm rested upon it. A slight breeze shifted his onyx locks about as he gave a short nod in my direction.

Even if he was stuck up, I had to admit the guy was attractive. Within my mind, Inner licked her lips.

'**Mmm. Sasuke is looking extra scrumptious today. And he even acknowledged us! We are moving up the ladder! Soon enough, he'll be asking us to bare his children.' **

My cheeks burned at my inner's words. 'Cut it out! It was just a nod. And I thought you hated him anyways.'

She used a hand to fan herself, the other pressed against her forehead dramatically.

'**Who cares about his icy cold ways? With a look like that he could melt me in a heartbeat.' **

I mentally rolled my eyes. 'You are so superficial.'

'**Says the girl who has been eyeing him for the past five minutes.'**

'I've been what?'

I snapped out of my feud to find I had been staring at him without saying a word. 'And cue the ground swallowing me up now.'

I turned my reddened face away. "Uh sorry. I just lost my…train of thought."

To my surprise, a light chuckle was heard beside me. My head snapped in its direction only to be met with a sly smirk and amused black orbs.

I was not used to this kind of reaction from the Uchiha. I expected a scoff or some kind of cruel remark but none came. 'Well…isn't that a pleasant change?'

Inner smirked with a reply,** 'Looks like we earned some respect from Sasuke-kun.' **

I gave a small smile and returned by attention to the stream. 'It can't be that easy to gain attention from him when I have been vying for it since childhood. I don't trust him.'

Inner shrugged.** 'Who cares? He's hot and for once he isn't being an asshole. Why must you question this miracle that the Gods have obviously blessed us with?' **

My gaze focused on one particular fish that was separate from the rest of the group.

It was a brightly colored red with beautiful fins stretched out like wings. Unlike the other fish, this one seemed aware of its surroundings. It swam with purpose.

I continued to watch the fish as it practically glided through the waters without any hint of hesitation.

My eyes slowly broadened the more I observed its behavior and suddenly I understood exactly what all of this meant.

When we were children, we were taught the meaning of colors.

Blue is for trust and peace.

Orange is for optimism.

Green is the color of balance and growth.

Purple stands for imagination.

Pink is unconditional love and nurturing.

But the most intense pigment of them all was red.

The color of danger.

This fish did not choose to wear that skin. That skin was chosen for that one being and because of that, it was feared.

Things seemed to fall into place like puzzle pieces. For the first time in a while, my mind was clear of all thought.

The only fact that swam in the depths of my oceanic subconscious was this: Sabaku No Gaara was a being that was created with a purpose and was forced to bear the burden of red.

I am pink and my love is unconditional.

I did not know what made my friend this way or what caused him such anger; nonetheless, I was firm in my decisions.

And I decided that day as I turned my gaze onto the loud, obnoxious Naruto and my lazy sensei that he would not be consumed by it.

If Gaara was going to drown in anything, it would be in pink.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Yes, I know there is still a ways to go but I did not want to continue keeping you on the cliff here. I am already starting my next chapter and I promise Sakura won't be such a baby and I will start explaining how things came to be the way they are.<p>

Please review and let me know if you like it or if you hate it. Either one is helpful for me. Again, much love to my supporting readers and I hope to see you next chapter. Much love 3


	8. The Demon

_I believe in everything until it's disproved. So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?"__  
><em>_―__John Lennon_

* * *

><p>The day ended a bit abruptly, something about Kakashi-sensei having to meet with the Hokage. I had been a nervous wreck after he decided to poof up, albeit an hour later.<p>

I had no idea if he was going to scream at me or silently inform me I was no longer his student. The nerves were getting to me, palms sweating and slightly shaking from the effort of trying to remain calm.

I wiped them casually against the material of my red dress and took a deep breath. Whatever was going to happen happened because of my actions and I deserved it wholeheartedly.

His lone eyes glanced over at me, piercing me in a way that made my stomach turn in protest. I braced myself for the coming words, only to be completely dumbstruck when that sole eye crinkled, wishing all of us a good morning.

I felt my jaw hit the floor in both shock and confusion. He was acting as if nothing had happened. I called him an asshole and he welcomes me with open arms to another day of training. I could hear Naruto's loud voice cutting through my haze of astonishment.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei it would be better if ya stopped standing us up every morning," he complained.

Said sensei lifted his arms in mock surrender, a sweat drop rolling on the side of his cheek. "I am a victim to the roads of life and-"Liar!" Naruto screams, not allowing the silver haired Jounin to finish his excuse.

I shook my head, wondering if I was still curled up in bed. I clasped my hands behind my back and pinch myself.

Nope.

Definitely not a dream.

The day sped on, sensei educating us more on the technique of taijutsu. When a mysterious masked ninja appeared, handing Kakashi-sensei a scroll and whispering something into his ear, I knew it was not a good sign.

Anbu were not sent out to do menial tasks and if it involved the famous copy ninja, then it meant business.

With a nod of the head, the anbu disappeared without another word. "Ne, sensei, who was that?" Naruto asked curiously, his arms clasped behind his head.

Kakashi-sensei placed the scroll in his pocket and turned his trademark eye crinkle onto us, "Just a routine thing Jounin's have to go through. Quite boring actually," he informed us.

Something inside of me told me he was lying even though nothing in his voice of body language said otherwise. It was that weird sixth sense I have always had with people and do this day it had never steered me in the wrong direction before.

Emerald peered at him curiously, my upturned brow showing my suspicion. He pulled out his little orange book, his finger automatically tracing the page where he left off.

"We will pick up from where we left off tomorrow. Be sure to be prepared for some extensive training," he told us, his eyes now indulging in the provocative literature. He turned away from us, his slouched posture strange for a ninja so nimble and gave a two finger salute of goodbye.

Team seven watched him go with curious eyes, his silver hair diminishing from our line of sight.

* * *

><p>Naruto wanted all of us to go grab some ramen, even challenging Sasuke to an eating contest just to coax him into going. I politely turned down the offer, my determination to get to the bottom of this Gaara issue still flowing through my veins.<p>

I wanted answers and I wanted them now. I couldn't waste any more time waiting around thinking about it.

I gave them a pleasant smile and waved, wishing them both luck at their ramen eating challenge. Naruto's eyes sparkled happily, probable excited that I was on his team for once while Sasuke remained impassive. I did notice the slight nod he has been giving me fofr a few days and it was much better than the blatant ignorance he usually offered me.

'That guy is so confusing,' I thought to myself, my legs carrying me farther away from my team mates.

'**You're telling me. It's like lusting after a female on their period. Not at all pleasant,**' inner contributed with a disinterested tone.

A giggle escaped my lips at her jab, and it felt nice not having to fight with her for once. 'I agree even though he reminds me more like menopause. Hot and cold at the same time.'

'**Amen to that sister**.'

I practically skipped my way to my sanctuary, my mood light from having the nervousness of this morning put behind me. I was so grateful that Kakashi-sensei had not disciplined me for my less than spotless behavior.

Maybe he understood that he had crossed a line and felt he shouldn't be mad at me for my reaction. Whatever the reason was, I was jovial. Strawberry locks flowed gracefully down my back, tickling at my collarbone with every bounce in my step.

**'I'm not sure we should be so happy trying to look for this psycho again,**' inner commented uncomfortably.

My skip slowed slightly, slight smile dimming a bit but not fully disappearing. 'I know he's been different but there's gotta be a reason why he's like this. It's not like he's a different person. He's the same old Gaara just…really scary and mad,' I finished lamely.

The more I thought about it, the more discouraged I would become. Our last meeting wasn't what you would call enjoyable and the aching of my wrists and ankles could attest to that. I just could not abandon him though.

Something was tearing at my friend and making him lash out and I wanted-no needed to know what it was.

'I made a promise to always be his friend no matter what and I am not about to break my word just because he had a temper tantrum,' I said with determination lacing my voice.

Inner scoffed, her eyes rolling in exasperation, '**You call that a tantrum? He tried to freaking kill us! That catatonic killjoy gave us bruises and called us weak. Do you really think red riding hood would have gone to her grandmother's house had she known the wolf was waiting for her? Get with the program or you'll be dinner**.'

I shook my head at her analogy, ignoring her incessant rants about trying to get us killed. I could admit I was nervous about seeing him again, especially with his foreboding words still echoing through the walls of my mind. But my word meant so much to me and so did he. I couldn't let whatever was going on with him tear us apart.

Before I knew it I was looking up at the cherry tree, its blossoms dimming as the seasons would change soon.I remembered when I was younger; I used to cry when the blossoms would disappear. I thought the tree was dying so I would water it more and bring it food from the Yamanaka flower shop.

When it didn't immediately bloom, I felt my heart plummet but then Ino-pig told me that was what happened when the seasons changed. Just like normal trees had to shed their leaves, so did cherry blossom trees.

It was before out rivalry for the Uchiha prodigy and sometimes I really missed those days when she and I could just lay in the grass, speaking of everything and nothing.

A pang of guilt reached deep within the confines of my heart, tugging at it like strings on a guitar. I really hated having to fight all the time, both inside of myself and out.

Sure, it was great now that I knew how to defend myself with words and actions but what did it mean if I couldn't even have a moments rest? I felt my back touch the bark, the rough surface soothing my thoughts. I just needed to rest without the constant bickering of my alter ego or the sting of everyone's continuous attack on my self-esteem.

It was less these days but having it come from your own team mate didn't necessarily make you feel any better. Before I knew it, my lids were drifting shut and I was falling into the strangest sleep.

* * *

><p>I didn't know where I was but I could only guess it was not Konoha.<p>

The color beige practically consumed this place, a scorching heat warming my skin a fraction above pleasant. I looked down to my feet, noticing that I appeared younger than my twelve year old self. I must have been much fresher.

"Sakura," a warm voice beckoned me, the chime of it deep and comforting.

I looked up to see my father, his brown hair barely touching his shoulders, green eyes earnest and welcoming. My heart soared as I ran to him, now noticing the place was covered in sand, lots of it. My short legs ran to him, arms spread out wide above my head.

"Daddy!" I squealed in delight with a wide grin.

He picked me up effortlessly, placing me atop his shoulders with a plop. "How's my little cheery blossom? Did you have fun today?" he asked as we walked under the merciless sun, while the heat didn't seem to bother him at all.

I nodded my head enthusiastically, "Uhuh. We made sandcastles and ate ice cream. I even made a new friend," I heard my younger self tell him excitedly. It was like watching a movie only I was doing it from inside this little doll version of myself.

"Oh really? Who was that?" he asked curiously, his steps even although we walked on the uneven terrain of endless sand.

"His name is Gaara. He's a bit strange but he's nice." My dad slowed in his pace a bit at my words, his head nodding. "Okay, I would like to meet this Gaara someday. Maybe we can invite him and his family over for dinner sometime."

I felt the grin on my face stretch and I clapped my hands in concurrence, "Yay!"

We continued our walk into this unknown place and when I looked down at the image of my father, I only then noticed the symbol on his headband was not a leaf...

* * *

><p>I awoke to the taste of slumber on my tongue, my lips coming out to wet chapped lips. I must have been out for quite some time if the crick in my neck was anything to show for it. My eyes opened lazily, the scenery around me a blur of moonlit night.<p>

I didn't usually take to falling asleep in the open but I was just so emotionally tired from all the chaos that had ensued recently that I couldn't stop the embrace of unconsciousness even if I had wanted to. My arms rubbed at the crust of my eyes, trying to brush away the last strays of sleep.

I wondered what that strange dream was about. It felt more like a memory but that was impossible. I had never even stepped outside of the gates of Konoha so how could I know what Suna looked like?

Well it is a desert region so my mind must have come up with the closest things it had to mind of what it would look like. But the thing with my father still disturbed me quite a bit.

He was wearing not the headband of our home, but of the village hidden in the sand.

My arms stretched over myself, body arching against the bark like a cat. Although the position had not been the most comfortable, I was content with the amount of rest I had accomplished even though I did dream up something that confused the hell out of me.

A yawn escaped my lips, the sound muted by the chilling breeze. I could have stayed there all night and would have been perfectly happy but I knew I had a date with a nice, comfy bed and warm sheets.

My head lolled to the side, eyes finally adjusting to the night when I caught something hanging in the branches above my head. My eyes widened and I looked up hastily, neck aching in protest to the quick movement.

Right above my head sat what I had just been dreaming about, my reality and nightmare, Sabaku No Gaara….

He rested his arm on his bent leg, locks of red hair moving with the coming wind to whip around his face. There was an expression of serenity, no lines of anger or worry or bloodlust. He was the prefect mask of calm and although I was happy to not have met the one that crawled over from the wrong side of the bed, I was still wary of him.

I stood from my spot beneath him; my heart feeling like it was running a marathon in its cage of bone. 'Come on Sakura, you can do this,' I repeated to myself. I was trying to force the will of determination back into my bones but the dream and the nightmares and all that I have been through were blinding me of my original purpose in being here.

It was to wait for him, to help him get better.

I cleared my throat as best as I could with the lump forming in it, calling up to him from his meditation of sorts. "G-Gaara?" I called out hesitantly, my voice hoarse from sleep.

His viridian orbs looked to me, holding no expression. I searched them deeply; trying to find any sign of the anger and cruelty I had seen but could find nothing.

Not even a reflection of my own image.

My hands fisted at my sides, sweaty and shaking but resolute. I tried again, my voice stronger this time around, "Gaara…are you okay?" I asked, concern creeping its way into my tone.

He looked at me for a moment, studying me as he usually did when I asked something of him before giving a short nod. A breath I did not even know I was holding came rushing out, relief spreading through me.

He wasn't mad anymore; he wasn't going to hurt me.

**'Don't push your luck. He's a ticking time bomb and you're just waiting for him to explode**,' inner pipes up. Strange that she hadn't spoken until now but I had bigger things to worry about.

With eyes still watching him cautiously, I crept closer to the spot beneath him, neck craning up to look directly at his form. "What was wrong with you the other day? You just seemed so angry at me and-" I bit my lip, the throbbing of my wounds choosing to increase at the sight of him.

He stared not at me but into me, past the flaws in my physicality and the size of my forehead. He really looked at me and I felt my cheeks flush beneath his gaze. He still hadn't answered me though and I was not leaving this clearing without an explanation.

"Why did you hurt me?" I asked him blatantly.

I would have much rather just gone straight to the point rather than beating around the bush. I was never good at that sort of thing anyways. His eyes snapped to mine in an instant, a look of confusion passing through those stained glass doors before shutting altogether.

"I didn't," he replied simply and returned to staring at the glory of the full moon above us.

I went through a wide variety of emotions before settling with the one he had shown me: anger. My eyes took on their usual fire, teeth sneering back in disbelief.

"You didn't? Then how do you explain this!" I said as I ripped the gloves away from my hands, the purple and blue of the bruises showing up darkly against my ivory skin.

His eyes caught sight and I could tell he was shocked from the expression on his face but I pushed on.

"How do you explain how these bruises got here? Was it just my imagination that I watched your sand bind me to the point where this was the result? Answer me Gaara-kun!" I commanded, treacherous tears coming to stain my cheeks.

I told myself that I would not show him fear when I confronted him and here I was crying a river.

Sasuke was right, I really was weak.

In a flash, Gaara stood before me, my eyes widening as he reached a pallid hand over to trace the wounds he had inflicted. He must have noticed the flinch I gave because his hand stopped in midair, as though it were frozen in place.

My vision was blurred by the sheen of sorrow veiling them from the world and it was the first time I really wondered if he was truly my friend. How could anyone raise a hand to a person that only showed them love and compassion?

It was like biting the hand that fed you only worse. His bite was venomous and it was slowly killing me inside.

I shook my head, leaning myself away from him touch, from him. "I thought we were friends. I thought we would be friends forever. We promised each other that. Why would you do this to me?"

My sentences had become a jungle of broken verses with no melody. I wanted to know so badly what I had done to deserve his cruelty.

I couldn't remember ever betraying his trust or blaspheming his name. I never once called him something mean or ignored his presence. I couldn't ignore him even if I wanted to.

And he had hurt me, wounded not only my body but also my heart and soul.

I had laid everything out to him on a golden platter and he had thrown it to the wind the moment those eyes of hatred landed on mine.

My sobbing stopped as I felt his gently touch smooth over my wrists, fingers tracing the circumference of the bruise. Our eyes locked as he watched them move, as though someone else were doing it and in all the years I had known him, I was not used to him being so close.

His eyes narrowed at the darkness on my wrists and I almost pulled away out of fear that he would lash out at me again. His head bent and I felt the softness of his lips brush against the tender skin.

My heart crept into my throat, a harsh gasp filling the silence between us. I was certainly not used to him being that close but the idea thrilled me nonetheless. His head shook, eyes looking into mine with a depth of regret.

"I did not do this," he spoke, his voice so sincere.

My bottom lip trembled and I could taste the salt of my tears coating them with moisture. "If not you, then who did?" I whispered.

There was a tense silence and I could feel the air thickening as I awaited the dreaded answer. Everything was just so twisted. I couldn't even wrap my head around half of what was happening between us but his words shook me to the core.

"It was the demon."

My breathing stopped altogether. I was deaf to the blows of the wind or the rustling of the branches. I couldn't even feel the chill against my skin.

All I could feel and hear and see was him.

"The…demon?" I asked, my voice full of uncertainty.

'What does he mean by the demon? Is he talking about him having an alter ego?' I pondered. His gentle caress of my wrists stopped but his hold on me did not relinquish. He looked hesitant to speak further, as though delving too deep in this conversation pained him.

I didn't want that, I did not want to be left in the dark so I pushed onward. "What do you mean by the demon?"

His hold on me released, and my skin already missed his touch. He leaned forward to whisper in my ear and I could smell the faint trace of something familiar and spicy on his person.

"The demon Shukaku," and just like that he was gone. Just like the wind.

My crimson ghost.


End file.
